


Pour cette fois

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Alya a des plans pour la soirée de Marinette, et on ne discute pas avec Alya.Même quand le plan en question consiste à participer à une soirée pour célibataires. Une soirée masquée, qui plus est.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Dans la mesure où je ne suis pas encore certaine du degré de détail auquel je vais m'arrêter dans cette fic, je la classe en mature par précaution (quitte à modifier ensuite le classement si finalement je trouve que ce n'est pas justifié, mais au cas où, on va commencer comme ça ^^ ) . 
> 
> Pour info, cette histoire contiendra des personnages majeurs et consentants qui se tournent autour, et plus si affinité.

Assise sur un vieux canapé élimé qui trône dans son salon depuis qu'elle a emménagé dans son appartement, Marinette sirote distraitement un verre d'un mystérieux cocktail dont elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaitre l'exacte composition.

\- « Alya », lance-t-elle d'un ton désespéré à sa meilleure amie, qui s'affaire pour l'instant dans sa minuscule salle de bain. « Je suis à peu près certaine que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

\- « Et moi, je suis au contraire convaincue que c'est une _excellente_ idée », s'élève aussitôt la voix de son invisible interlocutrice.

Marinette lève machinalement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas confiance en son amie, mais ses plans farfelus sont bien trop souvent synonymes de catastrophes pour qu'il ne soit pas légitime de s'en méfier.

Au moins un peu.

Ne serait-ce que par instinct de survie.

Alors qu'elle se remémore avec un angoissant frisson certaines des plus désastreuses sorties qu'elle a pu passer en compagnie de l'apprentie journaliste qui semble avoir décidé d'élire domicile dans sa salle de bain, Marinette avale une nouvelle gorgée de l'étrange breuvage que lui a concocté son amie.

\- « Dis, tu es vraiment sûre de ta recette ? », hurle-t-elle à son invitée, tandis que son visage se tord d'une légère grimace. « Il y a un arrière-goût vraiment bizarre. »

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas non plus confiance dans les talents de barmaid d'Alya, mais elle se méfie _aussi_ des improbables mélanges capables de sortir de sa bouillonnante imagination.

D'autant qu'elle est généralement la victime toute désignée pour expérimenter les improbables inventions gustatives de sa meilleure amie.

\- « Ah, ça doit être la moutarde... », réplique distraitement Alya.

\- « La _MOUTARDE_ ? » répète Marinette avec une horreur incrédule, tout en reniflant suspicieusement le contenu de son verre. « Dans un _COCKTAIL_ ? »

En guise de réponse à son exclamation indignée, seuls s'élèvent divers cliquetis et autres bruits indiquant qu'à présent, Alya est manifestement en train de farfouiller dans un - _ou plusieurs_ \- de ses tiroirs. S'en suit une pause de quelques dizaines de secondes, après quoi son amie la rejoint enfin dans son petit salon.

\- « Je me suis dit que ça rajouterait une petite touche d'originalité », réplique-t-elle en riant devant la nouvelle grimace qui déforme les traits de Marinette. « Alors, j'ai l'air de quoi ? », lance-t-elle ensuite fièrement, éludant habilement toutes les négatives remarques qu'aurait à fournir son amie sur son étrange boisson.

Tout en se levant pour aller chercher une certes quelconque mais néanmoins comestible bière, Marinette jette un regard appréciateur à sa meilleure amie. Avec son regard pétillant de bonne humeur et sa confiante attitude, Alya est sans nul doute saisissante. Son pantalon moulant et son chemisier qui épouse ses formes comme une seconde peau la mettent très clairement en valeur, tandis que de subtiles touches de maquillage achèvent de sublimer son visage, qu'encadrent d'élégantes boucles rousses.

\- « Tu es superbe », la complimente l'apprentie styliste avec un sincère sourire.

\- « Merci, ma belle », répond aussitôt Alya avec une franche reconnaissance.

Rejoignant son amie, la blogueuse tends à son tour un bras dans le frigo toujours ouvert pour récupérer elle aussi une bière.

\- « Tu ne veux pas de ton super cocktail ? » lui lance Marinette d'un ton narquois, tout en refermant un peu trop brusquement la porte du réfrigérateur.

Alors que s'entrechoquent doucement quelques bouteilles que la jeune femme avait posé sur le dessus de son frigo, Alya éclate d'un rire franc.

\- « Oh, merci, mais non merci », réplique-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas vif. « J'ai déjà essayé, et l'arrière-goût est absolument _immonde_. »

\- « Et sachant ça, tu as quand même tenu à m'en préparer un verre ? », s'indigne théâtralement sa meilleure amie, une moue faussement contrariée se dessinant malicieusement sur son visage.

\- « Hey, on ne sait jamais », réplique Alya avec un joyeux clin d'oeil. « Tous les goûts sont dans la nature. »

Dans une superbe manifestation de maturité, Marinette tire la langue à sa meilleure amie tout en laissant échapper un net bruit de désapprobation. Puis, s'emparant d'un sachet de gateaux apéritifs, elle pivote sur ses talons pour regagner son canapé.

Une fois confortablement assise, la jeune femme vide les biscuits salés dans le premier bol qui lui tombe sous la main et décapsule sa bière d'un geste expert, avant de pousser un énième soupir. Levant vers Alya un regard qu'elle espère aussi désespéré que celui d'un chiot que l'on s'apprête à traîner de force chez le vétérinaire, elle tente de persuader une dernière fois sa meilleure amie que son idée est toujours loin de l'avoir convaincue.

\- « Tu m'avais promis une soirée en ville », gémit Marinette d'une voix plaintive, « mais pas une soirée spécialement prévue pour... »

\- « Célibataires », complète Alya en faisant fièrement claquer sa langue contre son palet.

\- « Exactement ! », s'exclame sa meilleure amie en levant machinalement les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit contre ce genre de soirées, ceux qui y vont ou ceux qui les organisent. C'est juste que, personnellement, ça lui donne la cuisante impression d'être quelque peu désespérée.

Et que les choses soient claires, Marinette n'est _pas_ désespérée.

\- « Et nous sommes... ? », reprend impitoyablement l'apprentie journaliste, son visage s'éclairant d'un sournois sourire.

\- « Célibataires », soupire Marinette avec une palpable résignation.

Les vies sentimentales respectives des deux amies sont loin d'être réjouissantes, et toutes deux en ont parfaitement conscience.

A la fin du collège, Alya est sortie pendant un temps avec Nino. Puis, au lycée, les deux amoureux ont fini par s'éloigner peu à peu. Il n'y a pas eu de dispute, pas de cris, pas de pleurs. Juste des centres d'intérêt qui divergent, des sentiments qui se transforment sans qu'on le réalise, et des êtres qui finissent par s'éloigner malgré eux.

Ils ont essayé, pourtant. Ont rompu plusieurs fois, avant de ressortir ensemble quelques temps plus tard. Mais ces montagnes russes sentimentales se sont rapidement avérées épuisantes autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et tous deux ont fini par admettre d'un commun accord qu'ils étaient définitivement arrivés dans une impasse. Ils ont rompu une bonne fois pour toute durant l'été qui a suivi l'obtention de leur bac, mais au grand soulagement de tous, ils restent malgré tout en excellents terme. Il y aura toujours une grande tendresse entre eux, mais l'amitié a définitivement remplacé l'amour, et à présent, Alya essaye d'aller de l'avant.

La situation amoureuse de Marinette n'est quant à elle pas nécessairement beaucoup plus réjouissante.

Avec son heureux caractère, son visage d'ange, ses grands yeux d'un bleu plus limpide que le plus lumineux des lagons et son sourire qui réchauffe les âmes, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne rencontre pas de succès, au contraire. Mais son cœur est définitivement ailleurs.

Partagé entre deux garçons, se tournant soit vers l'un, soit vers l'autre, avec pour résultat qu'au final rien de bouge.

Marinette n'ose pas faire un geste vers Adrien, pas plus que Ladybug ne se laisse aller aux avances de Chat Noir.

Tiraillée par le doute, paralysée par la peur, la jeune femme reste figée sur place, pétrifiée comme le serait un craintif animal par deux éblouissantes lumières. Ces deux garçons qui se disputent son cœur représentent tant pour elle qu'elle se trouve incapable de se tourner vers l'un ou vers l'autre, paralysée par la peur de prendre la mauvaise décision.

C'est comme se trouver piégée dans des sables mouvants, coincée entre deux planches de salut tout aussi éloignées l'une que l'autre. Il ne faudrait que peu de choses pour que tout bascule. Un peu moins de couardise, un peu plus de confiance. Mais Marinette reste asphyxiée par une indicible angoisse, et se retrouve incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Alors, elle se débat contre ces sentiments qui l'empoisonnent, et s'enlise, implacablement.

Et Adrien comme Chat Noir restent aussi loin d'elle qu'au premier jour.

En toute honnêteté, le reste de sa vie sentimentale n'est pas nécessairement inexistant. Mais, sans le moindre doute, il est purement anecdotique en comparaison des puissants sentiments qu'elle ressent pour ces deux blonds jeunes hommes. Si elle aimait moins l'un plutôt que l'autre, les choses seraient certainement plus simples, mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas.

Ok, Marinette est probablement un peu désespérée. Moins par son célibat que par elle-même, mais tout de même.

 

 

 

 

Alors que la jeune femme reste perdue dans ses pensées, songeant une fois de plus à ce que pourrait être sa vie si elle trouvait enfin le courage de prendre une _vraie_ décision, Alya se lève pour reprendre une bière.

\- « Tu bois trop », lui lance la jeune styliste d'un ton de reproche, essayant de calculer mentalement à combien de verres en est déjà son amie pour ce soir.

\- « Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, nuance », corrige Alya avec un malicieux sourire. « Et tu sais comment je suis », poursuit-elle joyeusement. « Je... »

\- « ... n'achète jamais à boire quand tu sors en boîte, je sais », complète machinalement son amie, avant d'engloutir machinalement un petit gâteau apéritif.

\- « Double avantage », confirme Alya avec une ferme conviction. « Et d'une, je n'ai pas besoin de surveiller mon verre pour m'assurer que quelqu'un n'y glisse pas quelque chose qui n'aurait rien à y faire, et de deux, ça m'évite d'avoir à vendre un rein pour me payer une boisson. Franchement, ceux qui fixent les tarifs n'ont aucune décence ! », s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton scandalisé. « Ils devraient penser aux étudiants fauchés ! »

\- « Tu prêches une convertie », réplique Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en songeant avec un pincement de cœur aux abyssales profondeurs que peut parfois atteindre son propre compte en banque suite à ses sorties.

Alya bois une gorgée, puis se dirige vers sa meilleure amie pour se placer face à elle, une main fièrement posée sur une hanche. Ses yeux étincellent d'une assurance que Marinette ne connait que trop bien, et elle laisse échapper un nouveau soupir en devinant d'avance quel sujet son ancienne camarade de classe s'apprête à aborder.

\- « Et donc, cette soirée... », reprend l'étudiante en journalisme, visiblement fermement décidée à ne pas abandonner la partie.

\- « Je ne sais pas... », répond Marinette avec une visible réticence. « Une soirée pour célibataires, passe encore. Mais _masquée_ ? On pourrait se retrouver avec n'importe qui ! »

\- « C'est précisément l'idée ! » réplique Alya d'un ton espiègle. « Si tu embrasses quelqu'un et qu'il – _ou elle_ – te plait, tu essayes de garder contact, sinon, il _– ou elle_ – ne saura même pas à quoi tu ressembles. Rien de mieux pour s'amuser sans se mettre la pression », conclut-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

\- « Donc tu pourrais tout aussi bien te retrouver à embrasser notre vieux prof de physique de terminale sans le savoir », rétorque Marinette en riant.

Son rire cristallin est communicatif, et le sourire d'Alya se fait plus large encore.

\- « Aucune chance, la soirée est réservée aux étudiants », lui lance triomphalement cette dernière. « D'ailleurs n'oublie pas ta carte, sinon tu ne pourras pas rentrer. Non, mieux, _donne-moi_ ta carte », corrige-t-elle en tendant la main vers Marinette d'un geste péremptoire. « Ce n'est pas que je me méfie, mais tu es un peu tête en l'air... »

\- « Ha. Ha. Ha. », réplique sa meilleure amie du ton le plus blasé possible.

Marinette se penche pour récupérer un sac à main d'un joli bleu canard, puis l'accroche directement au bras tendu d'Alya.

\- « Sers-toi », lance-t-elle à son amie, avant de se laisser retomber au fond de son canapé et de recommencer à siroter sa bière.

Vidant sans ménagement le sac de Marinette sur la table basse pour y chercher la carte d'étudiante qui servira de sésame à leur soirée, Alya poursuit son petit discours.

\- « D'ailleurs, je t'accorde que notre vieux prof de physique à l'âge d'être notre grand-père », lance-t-elle, « mais si je pouvais embrasser l'assistant qu'il avait à l'époque, là je ne serais pas contre. »

Marinette hausse un sourcil intrigué, signifiant sans mot dire qu'elle n'a strictement aucune idée de qui sa camarade peu bien parler.

\- « Mais si, rappelle-toi », réplique Alya tout en agitant triomphalement la carte de son amie, sur laquelle elle a enfin réussi à mettre la main. « Jeune, grand, aux yeux bruns. Et blond. Ça, ça aurait dû te marquer, non ? », poursuit-elle malicieusement. « Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les blonds. «

\- « Pas la peine de me le rappeler, soupire lamentablement Marinette.

Adrien. Chat Noir.

Très clairement, elle a un type.

\- « Maintenant que j'y pense, lance tout à coup la jeune styliste en herbe, tout en tentant de dissimuler le soudain espoir qui perce dans sa voix, « Je n'ai pas de masque. Ce n'est pas le minimum syndical à avoir pour aller à ce genre de soirées ? En plus de la carte étudiante ? »

Un large sourire illumine le visage d'Alya. Un sourire triomphant. Un sourire _j'ai-pensé-à-tout_. Un sourire _tu-n'échapperas-pas-à-cette-soirée_.

La jeune femme se dirige vers son sac à main, et en sort deux loups de velours qu'elle brandit victorieusement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- « Tadaaaaaam », chantonne-t-elle, tandis que Marinette lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'y couperas pas. Alors, tu choisis lequel ? »

Le regard de Marinette se dirige aussitôt vers les deux objets que tient en main sa meilleure amie.

Un masque bleu nuit.

Et un autre d'un superbe rouge vif. D'un rouge Ladybug.

Alya approche les deux masques de son chemisier, comparant les couleurs, cherchant à deviner lequel serait le plus approprié par rapport à sa tenue.

\- « Si ça te va », commence-t-elle, « je vais prendre le bl- »

\- « JE PREND LE BLEU », l'interromps Marinette d'une voix paniquée. « B-bleu. C'est mieux. J'aime le bleu. C'est beau le bleu », conclut-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

 _Et c'est surtout beaucoup moins risqué_ , songe-t-elle au milieu d'un océan de terreur, affolée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse reconnaitre son héroïque alter-ego derrière un masque rouge.

Alya lui jette un regard sceptique, qui glisse machinalement sur le short taille haute que porte Marinette.

Un short d'une vive couleur écarlate.

\- « Mmm, je ne m'y connais pas autant en mode que toi », réplique-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, « mais je pense que l'autre masque irait mieux avec ta tenue. »

\- « J-Je vais me changer. Maintenant », répond précipitamment Marinette, ses mots se télescopant entre eux dans son affolement. « J'ai une robe. Bleue. Une nouvelle robe bleue que je n'ai jamais portée. C'est l'occasion, et elle ira parfaitement. Elle est très... Bleue... »

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Alya éclate franchement de rire, tandis que Marinette se lève brusquement de son canapé. L'apprentie styliste se dirige d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre, attrapant au passage le masque bleu que son amie lui tend entre ses doigts moqueurs.

 

 

 

 

Le rire d'Alya résonne encore aux oreilles de Marinette alors qu'elle referme derrière elle la porte de la minuscule pièce qui lui sert de chambre. Enjambant péniblement des piles de cours éparpillés par terre, la jeune femme se dirige précautionneusement vers son placard.

Il ne lui faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour mettre la main sur la fameuse robe qu'elle a si opportunément utilisée comme alibi pour éviter d'avoir à recouvrir son visage d'un masque rouge. Cette ravissante pièce de tissu est d'un bleu presque aussi profond que celui du loup qu'elle tient à présent entre les doigts, et bien que simple, n'en reste pas moins suffisamment élégante pour être portée en soirée.

Marinette se change rapidement, avant de s'avancer vers le miroir en pied qui trône dans l'un des angles de sa chambre. Le tissu de sa robe caresse doucement ses genoux alors qu'elle observe son reflet avec attention. Son regard appréciateur se pose sur sa taille fine, puis sur sa poitrine subtilement avantagée par la coupe de son décollette. Monte un instant jusqu'au charmant chignon qui orne le sommet de sa tête, avant de redescendre ensuite sur ses yeux en amande, dont la forme en amande est accentuée par un habile maquillage.

En toute modestie, Marinette est absolument ravissante.

Décidant d'ajouter un dernier détail à son apparence, la jeune femme pivote sur ses talons pour se diriger vers sa table de chevet. Pour une mystérieuse raison, c'est là que finissent par se retrouver tous ses vernis à ongles, et Marinette a subitement décrété que ses doigts avaient besoin d'un ornement supplémentaire.

D'un geste sûr, elle choisit un vernis à paillette, avant de l'appliquer rapidement sur les ongles de ses mains. Ses gestes sont trop brusques pour être précis, et quelques paillettes s'égarent sur sa peau, mais Marinette n'en a que faire. Elle n'a pas envie de faire attendre Alya trop longtemps, et de toute manière, personne ne remarquera que sa manucure improvisée est loin d'être parfaite.

De toute manière, Marinette n'a jamais eu de patience pour ce genre de choses.

Les ongles de ses orteils sont d'ailleurs peints en vert depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, jurant avec plus de la moitié des tenues qu'elle a portées depuis. Mais dans la mesure où lesdits orteils sont généralement dissimulés dans ses ballerines, Marinette estime que la question de ses doigts de pieds peut bien attendre quelques jours encore.

Alors qu'elle attend que son vernis finisse de sécher, la jeune femme sent l'alcool qu'elle a préalablement ingurgité commencer à lui réchauffer doucement les veines. Et peu à peu, si l'idée d'Alya lui parait toujours absurde, Marinette devient malgré tout moins récalcitrante.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Elle souffle une dernière fois sur ses ongles, puis s'empare d'une élégante paire de chaussures à talons qui traine au pied de son lit, où elle avait été abandonnée au retour de sa dernière soirée. Alors qu'elle bataille péniblement avec la fine lanière qui doit enserrer sa cheville, Marinette égratigne légèrement son vernis, et laisse échapper un léger soupir.

Peu importe.

Elle se relève, vacille un peu, puis se stabilise.

Les chaussures à talons sont très pratiques pour rajouter artificiellement les quelques centimètres de jambes qui, de son point de vue, lui manquent un peu pour avoir l'air tout à fait élégante. Et tant pis si cela doit rendre son équilibre encore plus approximatif qu'en temps normal, avec le temps, elle a appris à gérer ces petits bras de fers contre la gravité terrestre.

Marinette effectue vaillamment un pas, puis un autre, et sa démarche s'affermit alors qu'elle regagne enfin son salon. Visiblement fin prête, sa meilleure amie l'y accueille avec un immense sourire, tout en lui tendant triomphalement sa veste et son sac à main.

\- « Alors, on y va ? », demande Alya, d'un ton qui signifie clairement qu'elle n'acceptera rien d'autre qu'une positive réponse.

\- « Ok », soupire Marinette, rendant définitivement les armes. « Mais juste pour cette fois. »


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette et Alya bavardent joyeusement dans le taxi qu'elles ont commandé pour les emmener à destination. Le chauffeur a haussé un sourcil intrigué à la vue des masques qui ornent à présent leurs visages, mais il a certainement transporté bien trop d'excentriques passagers pour s'en formaliser. Les deux jeunes femmes sont aimables et ont de quoi régler la course, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le véhicule ralenti enfin, puis s'arrête, avant que les jeunes femmes s'en extraient l'une après l'autre. Alya agrippe fermement Marinette par le bras et, jugées sur leurs hauts talons, les deux amies parcourent en riant les derniers mètres qui les séparent de l'établissement qui accueille leur soirée.

Elles ne sont par ailleurs pas les seules.

D'autres jeunes gens masqués convergent eux aussi vers le bâtiment, d'où une sourde musique s'échappe. Inconsciemment, les doigts de Marinette commencent à tambouriner en rythme, et le pas de l'apprentie styliste se fait presque dansant.

\- « Allez, c'est parti ! », lance joyeusement Alya à l'attention de son amie, avant d'adresser un lumineux sourire au videur qui filtre attentivement les arrivées.

Après avoir dûment montré leurs cartes d'étudiantes et payé leur entrée, les deux amies s'approchent des vestiaires. Alya y abandonne immédiatement ses affaires, tandis que Marinette reste quelques pas en arrières. Alors qu'elle farfouille à l'intérieur de son sac à main pour en extraire sa carte de crédit, la styliste en herbe profite de l'occasion pour jeter un regard inquiet à Tikki, qui s'est faufilée dans son bagage avant qu'elles ne quittent son apparemment.

\- « Ça va aller ? » lui murmure-t-elle aussi discrètement que possible.

Elle n'aime guère se séparer de sa minuscule amie, ne serait-ce que le temps d'aller danser, mais son kwami lui a répété à maintes reprises qu'elle n'apprécie pas les boites de nuit.

Trop de musique, trop fort.

Trop de vibrations pour son petit corps.

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Tikki adresse à son amie le plus rassurant des sourires. _Tout ira bien_ , semblent dire ses immenses yeux d'un profond bleu violacé. Elle n'aime pas ce genre d'endroits et Marinette adore danser, alors des compromis doivent être faits, et celui-ci lui convient très bien.

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour puis confie enfin veste et sac à l'employé des vestiaires, tout en lui jetant un regard qui signifie clairement qu'elle l'écorchera vif si quoi que ce soit arrive à ses affaires.

\- « Allez, dépêche-toi », s'impatiente Alya, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- « J'arrive, j'arrive », réplique machinalement Marinette, tout en s'emparant du ticket qui lui permettra de récupérer son sac une fois sa soirée finie.

De ses doigts fins, elle saisit délicatement le tissu de sa robe qui recouvre sa poitrine, le soulevant légèrement pour dissimuler son ticket et sa carte de crédit dans son corsage.

\- « Quoi ? », lance-t-elle d'un ton défensif à son amie, qui la regarde faire avec un sourire narquois. « Ma robe n'a pas de poches, il faut bien que je les range quelque part ! »

\- « Je ne juge pas, ma belle, je ne juge pas », rétorque Alya en riant. « J'espère juste être là pour voir la tête du barman quand tu voudras payer quelque chose ! »

\- « J'imagine bien, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres options », réplique aussitôt Marinette, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré. « C'était ça ou ma culotte. »

Sa meilleure amie lui jette un bref regard interloqué, puis laisse échapper un hurlement de rire.

\- « Au nom de l'hygiène et de la décence, je te remercie d'avoir choisi la première solution ! », s'exclame-t-elle en lui assenant une joyeuse claque sur l'épaule.

 

 

 

 

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncent dans les entrailles du bâtiment, et à peine passent-elle les portes coupe-feu qui séparaient les vestiaires du reste des lieux que la musique les frappe de plein fouet. De lourdes vibrations s'écrasent contre Marinette, et l'apprentie styliste sent un frisson d'excitation parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle n'a pas seulement l'impression d'entendre la musique, mais de la _sentir_ avec moindre parcelle de son corps. Les sons l'enveloppent aussi sûrement que si elle avait plongé dans une piscine de notes et de sourdes basses, glissant sur sa peau, s'insinuant dans ses oreilles, allant jusqu'à faire vibrer ses os. L'atmosphère est électrique, presque étourdissante, et la jeune femme sent son cœur s'accélérer tandis que des torrents d'adrénaline se déversent brutalement dans ses veines.

La salle est convenablement remplie, sans pour autant être pleine à craquer. Certains dansent, certains bavardent à l'écart de la piste ou près du bar, et Marinette bat de nouveau le rythme de la musique avec ses doigts.

Un large sourire accroché au visage, Alya se tourne vers la styliste en herbe.

\- « Il y a de l'ambiance ! », lui lance-t-elle avec ravissement.

Alors que Marinette hoche vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation, sa meilleure amie la saisit par le coude et lui désigne du menton deux jeunes hommes masqués qui bavardent à quelques mètres d'elles.

Un brun et un blond, qui semblent avoir environ leur âge.

\- « Viens », lui intime-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre d'aucune contradiction. « On va les voir. »

Le regard brillant d'excitation, la blogueuse commence à se diriger vers le duo d'une démarche assurée, entrainant son amie dans son sillage.

\- « Tu les connais ? », lance Marinette emboîtant tant bien que mal les pas de son amie.

Lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Alya lui adresse un malicieux sourire.

\- « Pas encore ! », réplique-t-elle dans joyeux un éclat de rire.

 

 

 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alya est plongée en grande conversation avec le brun jeune homme sur lequel elle a jeté son dévolu.

Marinette connait son amie par cœur, et rien qu'à voir le langage corporel de l'apprentie journaliste, elle peut dire sans le moindre doute que ce garçon lui plaît. Le regard d'Alya pétille de joie, ses doigts s'agitent machinalement quand elle parle, et elle passe sans cesse sa main droite dans ses boucles rousses. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Marinette se dit distraitement qu'il faudra un jour qu'elle fasse remarquer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle a la charmante habitude de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux dès qu'elle discute avec quelqu'un qui a capturé son attention.

En attendant, l'interlocuteur d'Alya semble lui aussi apprécier la présence de la blogueuse. Son buste est légèrement incliné vers la jeune femme, et un large sourire se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'il parait boire la moindre ses paroles.

Manifestement, entre ces deux-là, le courant passe.

Entre le garçon blond et Marinette, les choses sont loin d'être aussi évidentes.

La conversation s'enlise, s'interrompt sans cesses, ne repart que très péniblement. Manifestement, Marinette et son interlocuteur du moment n'ont pas grand-chose à se dire. Les yeux bleus du garçon masqué se voilent d'ennui alors qu'il a visiblement tout aussi peu envie que l'apprentie styliste de poursuivre cette pénible tentative d'interaction. La jeune femme soupire, et songe de plus en plus sérieusement à s'extraire de cette ennuyeuse absence de discussion pour aller profiter de la piste de danse.

Alors qu'un lourd et gênant silence s'installe de nouveau dans la conversation, Marinette laisse machinalement son regard errer sur les environs.

Et soudain, la jeune femme tressaille.

Près du bar, elle a aperçu un autre garçon blond.

Un garçon blond, masqué de noir, dont la haute silhouette lui est terriblement familière.

Ignorant le brutal bond qu'a fait son cœur dans sa poitrine, Marinette plisse instinctivement des yeux tandis qu'elle observe le jeune homme avec une vive attention. Il se tient debout, un verre à la main, et sur ses lèvres se dessine un affable sourire qu'elle ne connait que trop bien. Manifestement en pleine conversation avec un groupe de jeunes filles, il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté pour saisir quelques paroles, éclate de rire, et passe ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées dans un geste qu'elle l'a déjà vu faire des centaines de fois.

Chat Noir.

Ce garçon est clairement, indubitablement Chat Noir.

Cette réalisation frappe Marinette de plein fouet, accompagnée par un déluge de sensations et d'émotions qui fait soudain tourner la tête de la jeune femme. L'adrénaline qui avait fui son corps durant son assommante conversation déferle de nouveau dans ses veines, encourageant son cœur à battre à un affolant rythme et allumant un flamboyant brasier au creux de sa poitrine.

Marinette pose mécaniquement sa main sur son torse, comme si ce simple geste avait la moindre chance de contenir la bouffée de chaleur qui croît malgré elle sous sa peau. A son grand désespoir, elle peut sentir ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle, et se mord rageusement la langue pour intimer à son corps de reprendre son calme.

Les muscles de la jeune femme se contractent nerveusement, et elle se met à se balancer fébrilement d'un pied sur l'autre.

En temps normal, elle aurait été plus que ravie de bavarder avec son cher partenaire.

Mais là, elle est loin d'être certaine que ça soit une excellente idée. Le thème de cette soirée associé aux ambigus sentiments qu'elle ressent pour le héros forment un désastreux cocktail que la jeune femme n'est pas certaine de vouloir expérimenter, et peut-être serait-il plus sage d'ignorer son coéquipier.

Alors que Marinette hésite encore entre aller voir Chat Noir ou faire demi-tour sur ses talons et fuir, son partenaire lève la tête et croise son regard.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaire aussitôt d'un lumineux sourire, et sa main se lève pour lui adresser un amical salut.

Il l'a reconnue.

Poussant un gémissement intérieur, Marinette lui sourit en retour et redresse machinalement les épaules.

Trop tard pour s'enfuir.

Avec un petit geste d'excuse à l'attention du garçon avec qui elle discutait auparavant et qu'elle ignore depuis maintenant de longues minutes, Marinette se tourne vers sa meilleure amie. La saisissant par le coude pour attirer son attention, elle la fait reculer de quelques pas.

\- « Alya », lui lance-t-elle précipitamment, « J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connais. Je vais le voir, ça ira pour toi ? »

\- « Oh oui, ça ira parfaitement, merci », répond l'apprentie journaliste avec un large sourire. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique avec qui passer le temps », poursuit-elle en désignant du menton le brun jeune homme avec qui elle n'a cessé de parler depuis qu'elles sont arrivées.

\- « Je vois ça », réplique Marinette en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel, son expression amusée contredisant le ton désabusé avec lequel elle a prononcé ces quelques mots. « Et fait attention à toi », reprend-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère », rétorque Alya avec une telle confiance que Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- « Alors c'est parfait », lance-t-elle en riant. « Amuse-toi bien ! »

\- « J'y compte bien », réplique son amie avec un clin d'œil complice, avant de rejoindre de nouveau celui qui semble être devenu son cavalier pour la soirée.

 

 

 

 

Abandonnant sa meilleure amie, Marinette avance en direction de son coéquipier. Le regard de ce dernier s'éclaire quand il constate qu'elle progresse vers lui, et il s'écarte du groupe de jeunes filles qui l'entourait jusque-là pour venir à sa rencontre.

Alors que Chat Noir s'approche d'elle de sa féline démarche, Marinette note avec un regard appréciateur – _et une incontrôlable accélération de rythme cardiaque_ \- que son partenaire est l'élégance même. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit sans son traditionnel costume et manifestement, son coéquipier sait faire preuve d'un goût très sûr en matière de vêtements. Son pantalon sombre et sa chemise à la coupe impeccable le mettent merveilleusement en valeur, et il les porte comme s'ils avaient été taillés spécialement pour lui.

Si l'on ajoute à cela sa mâchoire superbement sculptée, son éclatant sourire et son masque noir qui lui confère une fascinante -non, _séduisante-_ aura de mystère, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle l'ai trouvé entouré d'une foule de prétendantes.

Le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Marinette s'élargit encore alors que Chat Noir arrive à son niveau, et que ses yeux verts pétillant de bonne humeur se plongent dans les siens.

\- « Bonsoir, Chat Noir ! », lui lance-t-elle joyeusement. « Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais te croiser ici. »

Le jeune homme se fige légèrement, et il semble à Marinette que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ses pupilles se sont dilatées de surprise.

Mais peut-être est-ce purement le fruit de son imagination, car presque aussitôt, un malicieux sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Chat Noir.

\- « Bonsoir, Princesse », réplique-t-il en inclinant théâtralement le buste vers elle. « C'est un plaisir de te voir. »

Les taquines paroles que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à prononcer meurent sur ses lèvres, et elle ravale instinctivement un hoquet de stupéfaction qui manque de s'échapper de sa gorge.

_Princesse._

C'est avec une grande confusion que la jeune femme réalise brutalement que son coéquipier ne l'a pas reconnue comme étant l'héroïne de Paris, mais comme la jeune styliste en herbe qu'elle est au quotidien. Son étonnement est légitime, car la force des choses, c'est presque toujours quand elle est sous l'apparence de Ladybug que la jeune femme est amenée à interagir avec son coéquipier. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Marinette et Chat Noir se sont peut-être croisés une demi-douzaine de fois. Mais guère plus.

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle porte un masque recouvrant une large partie de son visage, voilà que son fantasque partenaire l'a identifiée comme étant _Marinette_ , mais pas Ladybug ?

C'est à en pleurer de rire.

 

 

 

 

Tandis que la jeune femme digère encore cette absurde information, Chat Noir tente désespérément d'afficher le plus grand flegme.

En dépit du loup qui camoufle les traits de la jeune femme, il a immédiatement reconnu Marinette lorsqu'il l'a aperçue. Il n'y a rien de surprenant à cela, après tout, ils ont été en cours ensemble pendant des années. Et quand les grands yeux bleus de l'apprentie styliste ont croisé les siens, il a durant un instant été persuadé qu'elle savait qu'elle avait affaire à son ancien camarade de classe.

Mais elle l'a appelé _Chat Noir_.

Pas _Adrien_.

C'est légitime, songe-t-il avec une sourde culpabilité. Choisir un masque noir pour dissimuler ses traits n'était probablement la plus brillante des idées qu'il aurait pu avoir.

\- « Je suis désolée de t'avoir arrachée à tes admiratrices », le taquine gentiment Marinette, ignorant le trouble du héros.

Un espiègle sourire danse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et Chat Noir ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un joyeux petit rire.

\- « Pas de soucis », réplique-t-il avec une rassurante expression. « Et que veux-tu », poursuit-il avec un malicieux clin d'œil, tout en relevant ridiculement le menton, « C'est la difficile rançon de la gloire. »

\- « Effectivement, ça a l'air _terriblement_ dur à vivre », réplique Marinette en levant machinalement les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne manque cependant pas de noter les regards assassins que lui lancent ces filles qui bavardaient auparavant avec son partenaire, et qu'il a abandonné pour venir lui parler.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Marinette sent son cœur effectuer d'euphoriques bonds, tandis qu'un perfide instinct de propriétaire lui susurre que Chat Noir aurait parfaitement pu se contenter de la saluer de loin, mais qu'il a choisi d'aller la voir _elle_.

C'est flatteur. Et d'une certaine façon, _grisant_.

\- « J'imagine que tu ne dois pas pouvoir faire un pas sans qu'une horde de fans se jette à tes pieds », poursuit-elle d'un ton taquin, préférant tenter se concentrer sur ce léger badinage plutôt que sur les complexes sentiments qu'éveille son partenaire en elle.

\- « Tu n'imagines même pas », réplique Chat Noir avec un soupir exagérément désolé. « Cette célébrité, tous ces gens qui m'admirent... En même temps, je les comprends », reprend-il avec un sourire moqueur que Marinette ne lui connait que trop bien.

Le jeune homme bombe le torse et plie le bras pour faire gonfler son biceps gauche, dans ce qui pourrait être une héroïque pose si ses yeux verts n'étincelaient pas autant de malice.

\- « Je sauve Paris tous les jours », poursuit-il sans la moindre pudeur, « Je suis fort, rapide, un véritable chevalier des temps modernes ! Et sans vouloir me vanter, capillairement, je suis ce qui se fait de mieux sur le marché », conclut-il en passant théâtralement ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. « Que demander de plus ? »

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Fidèle à lui-même, Chat Noir danse sur la fine ligne qui sépare l'autodérision d'un outrageux excès de confiance en soi. Bien souvent, cet épuisant cocktail exaspère sa partenaire, mais ce soir est l'un de soirs où les facéties du jeune homme l'amusent plus qu'autre chose.

\- « Attention, tu as les chevilles qui enflent », réplique-t-elle avec un affectueux sourire, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est nullement impressionnée.

\- « C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mes chevilles, Princesse », réplique aussitôt son coéquipier. « Mais je dirai qu'elles sont parfaites. »

Il porte soudain tout son poids sur une jambe pour décoller son autre pied de quelques centimètres et le faire remuer malicieusement dans les airs.

\- « Regarde un peu ça ! », reprend-il d'une voix rieuse. « Les plus belles chevilles de l'univers, en toute modestie. Enfin, à part les tiennes, peut-être », conclu-t-il en jetant un ostensible regard aux jambes de la jeune femme.

Le compliment a été lancé d'un ton trop taquin pour que son ancienne camarade de classe le prenne au sérieux, mais Chat Noir n'en est cependant pas moins sincère.

Marinette a, de son point de vue, des chevilles absolument _ravissantes_.

\- « On se calme, chaton », réplique aussitôt Marinette, levant le bras pour lui donner une amicale bourrade sur l'épaule. « Si tu continues comme ça, mes jolies chevilles vont m'aider à te botter le derrière. Et sache que si ça peut te faire retrouver le sens des réalités, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde ! »

Chat Noir écarquille les yeux de surprise et la jeune femme réalise soudain son erreur.

Instinctivement, elle s'est mise à taquiner Chat Noir comme l'aurait fait Ladybug.

Mais ce soir, elle n'est pas l'héroïne de Paris. Elle n'est que Marinette, simple étudiante en stylisme, et elle devrait se montrer impressionnée et admirative plutôt que familière et effrontée.

Les sourdes vibrations de la musique et l'alcool qui court déjà dans ses veines lui font baisser la garde, et la privent clairement de son bon sens. Mais à présent, le mal est fait, se dit-elle avec une certaine résignation, et il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

 

 

 

 

De son côté, Chat Noir est agréablement surpris.

A quelques rares exceptions près, les gens n'interagissent jamais naturellement avec lui. Que ce soit en tant qu'illustre héritier du prestigieux Gabriel Agreste ou en tant que célèbre héros de Paris, il impressionne, et une pénible distance s'installe toujours entre ses interlocuteurs et lui.

Même ce soir, son masque n'a pas semblé être suffisant pour dissimuler la régularité de ses traits, et toutes les personnes avec qui il a jusque-là eu l'occasion de discuter lui ont clairement signifié qu'elles étaient impressionnées par son physique.

Mais là, Marinette rit, plaisante et le taquine avec un déconcertant naturel, et le jeune homme trouve ça aussi charmant que rafraichissant. A l'exception notable de sa chère Ladybug, son ancienne camarade de classe est la première personne à paraître aussi à l'aise avec le célèbre héros de Paris.

Il n'avait prévu que de la saluer avant de fuir cette soirée où l'a abandonné Nino, mais à présent, il a envie de profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce bon moment qu'il passe en sa compagnie.

Il veut passer du temps avec _elle_.

\- « Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller prendre un verre ? » s'entend-il soudain dire, avant de se reprendre presque immédiatement et de désigner le bar d'un bref geste du menton.

Les pupilles de Marinette lui semblaient déjà immenses dans la semi-pénombre qui règne dans la salle, mais elles s'élargissent encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Un hésitant sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis, à la grande satisfaction de Chat Noir, elle hoche la tête de haut en bas.

\- « C'est d'accord », répond-elle d'une voix claire.

\- « Parfait », réplique Chat Noir, tandis qu'un radieux sourire illumine son visage. « Après-toi, Princesse », conclut-il avec une légère courbette, lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la marche.

Un petit rire s'échappe des lèvres de Marinette. Elle remercie son coéquipier d'un petit geste de la tête, et passe devant lui d'un pas dansant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette se dirige rapidement vers le bar qui occupe l'un des côtés de la boite de nuit.

Alors qu'elle fend la foule, Chat Noir la regarde progresser avec une certaine fascination.

La jeune femme vacille quand elle marche, et c'est un spectacle hypnotisant. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle avance avec autant d'assurance que si elle allait conquérir le monde, tout en oscillant un pas sur deux. A chaque fois, le héros de Paris se demande avec angoisse si elle ne va pas trébucher et s'écraser par terre. Et à chaque fois, Marinette se reprend et poursuit sa route comme si de rien n'était, menton fièrement relevé.

Au grand soulagement de Chat Noir, tous deux arrivent finalement à bon port.

S'accoudant négligemment au bar, le jeune homme adresse le plus lumineux des sourires à son ancienne camarade.

\- « Je t'offre un verre », lui annonce-t-il joyeusement, tout en adressant un signe au barman. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

\- « Hein ? Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine ! », proteste aussitôt Marinette, secouant machinalement la tête pour mieux appuyer ses paroles. « Je peux très bien payer mes propres boissons ! »

\- « Je te l'offre », répète-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. « S'il te plait », poursuit-il avec un nouveau sourire, « Laisse à l'humble chevalier que je suis le plaisir d'offrir un verre à sa princesse ».

\- « _'Humble'_ » ? relève Marinette d'un ton goguenard, tandis que Chat Noir se fend d'une facétieuse courbette.

\- « Ton chevalier pas-si-humble-que-ça, si tu préfères », réplique aussitôt le jeune homme, dont les yeux verts pétillent de malice. « Allez, choisis », poursuit-il en agitant la main d'un geste encourageant. « Sincèrement, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Marinette pousse un soupir faussement exagéré. Hausse un sourcil circonspect. Lève les yeux au ciel.

Et finalement, elle hoche la tête hoche la tête d'un geste approbateur.

Satisfait, Chat Noir se hâte de passer leurs commandes. Marinette demande un cocktail fruité qui déborde d'alcool autant que de sucre, tandis que le jeune homme se contente quant à lui d'un simple soda. Il est venu en voiture, explique-t-il, et son amie éclate de rire à cet aveu.

\- « En voiture, en plein Paris ? », s'esclaffe-t-elle. « Tu en as du courage ! »

Alors que la jeune femme frissonne théâtralement pour marquer toute l'horreur que lui inspire les légendaires aléas du trafic parisien, les yeux de son Chat Noir étincellent d'allégresse.

\- « Hey, je suis un héros », réplique-t-il en faisant comiquement onduler ses sourcils. « Rien ne m'arrête ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas convaincue... », rétorque malicieusement la jeune femme, tout en s'emparant du verre que lui ramène obligeamment le barman.

\- « D'accord, j'avoue », se rend son coéquipier en se saisissant à son tour de sa propre boisson. « Je conduis uniquement parce qu'il est suffisamment tard pour que la circulation soit tranquille. »

\- « C'est bien ce que je me disais », réplique Marinette en faisant claquer sa langue de satisfaction.

Une espiègle lueur traverse le regard de Chat Noir, et il passe négligemment ses doigts dans ses blonds cheveux.

\- « Oui. Sinon, en temps normal, je demande à mon _chauffeur_ de me conduire », lance-t-il pompeusement, tout en observant ses ongles d'un air faussement détaché.

Un bruit de quinte de toux assorti d'un vif coup d'œil à son ancienne camarade de classe lui apprennent que cette dernière vient de manquer de s'étouffer avec sa boisson en entendant sa nonchalante réponse. Ses immenses yeux bleus sont écarquillés de surprise, et elle a l'air si abasourdie que Chat Noir ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater joyeusement de rire.

 

 

 

 

Accoudés au bar, Chat Noir et Marinette poursuivent gaiement leur conversation. Entre leur léger badinage, la musique et l'électrisante atmosphère qui se dégage de cette soirée, tous deux passent un excellent moment et les minutes défilent sans qu'ils ne les voient passer.

Alors qu'elle sirote doucement son cocktail, Marinette jette un regard perçant à Chat Noir. Elle se souvient avoir pensé que son partenaire portait ses vêtements comme s'ils avaient été taillés pour lui, et peut-être est-ce réellement le cas car sa tenue lui va beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop bien.

Trop bien pour la santé mentale de Marinette, en tout cas.

Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que la jeune femme a cessé de voiler la face, et qu'elle a admis l'attirance physique qu'elle ressentait pour son partenaire. Elle fréquente régulièrement Chat Noir depuis des années, et force est de reconnaitre que le temps a fait des merveilles sur le jeune homme. Même avec un masque recouvrant ses traits, son coéquipier semblait déjà avoir un physique avantageux lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Puis, la puberté a implacablement fait son œuvre. Son _chef_ -d'œuvre.

En quelques mois à peine, elle a effacé les rondeurs poupines du visage du jeune garçon, sculptant sa mâchoire pour lui donner une beauté à se damner. Les traits de Chat Noir sont plus devenus marqués, plus matures, et plus séduisants que jamais. Une vertigineuse poussée de croissance a accompagné cette fascinante transformation, au point que le jeune homme fait à présent une bonne tête de plus que sa coéquipière.

Avec son héroïque aura et son sourire ravageur, Chat Noir est devenu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la coqueluche de tous ceux qui sont un tant soit peu attirés par la gent masculine, ainsi qu'une cuisante source de distraction pour sa coéquipière.

Jusque-là, Marinette avait valeureusement réussi à passer outre.

A rester distante et professionnelle.

Mais ce soir, la proximité de Chat Noir et son inhabituelle élégance la déstabilisent.

Comme pour porter un ultime coup à la volonté vacillante de la jeune femme, le héros n'a d'ailleurs pas boutonné sa chemise jusqu'en haut. Son col entrouvert dévoile quelques centimètres de peau que Marinette n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir jusque-là, et dont elle peine à détacher ses yeux.

Déployant de surhumains efforts de volonté, la styliste en herbe s'arrache une fois de plus à la contemplation de cette inédite surface d'épiderme. Elle relève le regard vers le visage de Chat Noir, et sourit chaleureusement à son coéquipier.

_De quoi parlaient-ils, déjà ?_

Marinette tente de se replonger dans la conversation. C'est Chat Noir, se répète-t-elle sans cesse. Son coéquipier, et l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Rien de plus.

Mais le cerveau récalcitrant de Marinette n'a visiblement que faire des efforts que déploie la jeune femme pour ignorer le physique du héros. Comme mus par une volonté propre, les yeux de Marinette quittent une fois de plus ceux de son partenaire. Implacablement, ils suivent le contour net de sa mâchoire, descendent le long de sa gorge et glissent le long du tissu de sa chemise pour s'arrêter de nouveau sur cette encolure entrouverte.

Sur cette _peau_.

Bien malgré elle, Marinette sent l'épiderme de ses joues se réchauffer inexorablement. Soulagée que le masque qui recouvre ses pommettes lui permette de dissimuler également ses rougeurs naissantes, la jeune femme se mord la langue pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

C'est de la peau, se sermonne-t-elle. Juste de la peau.

Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Mais ses doigts la démangent.

Ils fourmillent, s'agitent sans son accord, tandis que les yeux bleus de la jeune femme restent rivés que le haut du torse de Chat Noir.

Le corps tout entier de Marinette lui hurle de tendre la main vers le buste de son coéquipier. De glisser lentement ses paumes sur le tissu soyeux de sa chemise, jusqu'à ce col qui la fascine tant. D'en saisir les boutons entre ses doigts, et de les défaire un à un pour mettre le torse du jeune homme à jour.

C'est de la peau, mais ce n'est pas _assez_ de peau.

Marinette veut en voir plus.

Non, pas seulement, lui rappelle l'insistante démangeaison irrite ses doigts.

Elle veut _toucher_.

 

 

 

 

Chat Noir la regarde d'un air interrogateur, et Marinette réalise avec un embarras mêlé d'effroi que, perdue dans sa contemplation, elle prêté aucune attention à ce que disais le jeune homme. Secouant la tête d'un air gêné, elle met la main en coupe derrière sa propre oreille.

\- « Tu disais ? », lance-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère aussi naturelle que possible. « Je n'ai rien entendu, à cause de la musique. »

 _A cause de toi_.

Au grand soulagement de Marinette, Chat Noir ne semble rien avoir noté du trouble qui la dévore inexorablement. Il hoche la tête avec amical sourire, puis répète sa phrase.

La jeune femme se donne de vigoureuse claques mentales, avant de se replonger dans sa discussion. Elle ne sait pas par quel miracle, mais dans les minutes qui suivent, elle réussit vaillamment à garder son attention focalisée sur ce que raconte son partenaire. Elle sourit, le taquine, bavarde avec le plus parfait naturel.

Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être réussira-t-elle à finir sa soirée sans se ridiculiser complètement ou perdre la raison.

Ou les deux à la fois.

 

 

 

 

Tandis que la conversation se poursuit, Marinette sirote lentement son cocktail. La jeune femme parle à présent bien plus qu'elle ne boit, et le niveau de son verre ne descend que très progressivement. Alors qu'elle avale distraitement une autre gorgée, elle note soudain que contrairement à elle, Chat Noir a fini sa boisson.

\- « Tu en prends un second ? », lui demande-t-elle en désignant son verre vide d'un geste du menton. « Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui offre. »

\- « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Princesse », répond aussitôt son coéquipier, levant la main en un geste défensif. « Tu n'es pas obligée de- »

\- « J'insiste », réplique-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « En signe de reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu fais pour les habitants de Paris. Et pour le verre de tout à l'heure », conclut-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

La jeune femme a prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton léger, mais son regard franc et clair indique à Chat Noir qu'il est hors de question qu'il espère lui faire changer d'avis.

\- « Très bien, je prendrai la même chose », abandonne-t-il en inclinant poliment la tête dans sa direction. « Je te remercie. »

Marinette fait signe au barman, et passe rapidement la commande pour son coéquipier.

L'employé est de retour à peine un instant plus tard, amenant avec lui la boisson de Chat Noir et le terminal de paiement qui permettra à son ancienne camarade de classe de régler son achat. Le jeune héros s'apprête à la remercier une fois de plus, mais quand il se tourne vers elle, ses paroles s'étranglent dans sa gorge avant même de pouvoir franchir ses lèvres.

Avec stupéfaction, il voit Marinette soulever aussi discrètement que possible le tissu qui dissimule son corsage, pour y plonger les doigts et en extraire habilement une carte de crédit.

Et soudain, l'esprit d'Adrien devient totalement vide.

Il n'a pas _réellement_ voulu regarder.

(Bien qu'en toute honnêteté, il n'ait rien fait non plus pour détourner les yeux.)

Mais lorsque Marinette a sorti sa carte du très intéressant endroit où elle avait choisi de la dissimuler, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer un petit morceau de dentelle sombre, qui tranche sur sa peau laiteuse.

Le jeune héros déglutit péniblement, et prend une profonde inspiration. Il peut sentir une incendiaire chaleur se propager implacablement dans sa poitrine, embrasant le moindre de ses organes et couvant sous sa beau, tandis que son cerveau construit bien malgré lui de fascinantes images.

Non.

Non, non, non, se fustige-t-il, maudissant son incontrôlable imagination.

Cela ne se fait décemment pas d'imaginer son ancienne – _et charmante. Très, très charmante_ – camarade de classe vêtue de sous-vêtements de dentelle noire. _Uniquement_ de sous-vêtements de dentelle noire.

Inconsciente des tourments dans lesquels elle a plongé son partenaire, Marinette règle sa commande, et le jeune héros se sent à deux doigts de se consumer sur place.

Alors qu'il gémit intérieurement d'embarras, Chat Noir tente de se calmer et de se consoler comme il le peut. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce sont juste ses hormones, et des divagations de son esprit un peu trop fertile. Il y a bien pire. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait imaginée...

Oh, non.

L'ardent brasier qui couvait au creux de son torse prend un aller simple pour son bas-ventre, tandis que de nouvelles et explicites images s'impriment dans son cerveau.

Il vient tout juste de l'imaginer _nue_.

Le jeune homme se retient de se frapper violement la tête contre la surface du bar. Peut-être un brutal choc empêchera-t-il enfin ses prolifiques neurones de construire d'intéressantes mais inappropriées images dans son esprit. Cependant, un tel geste attirerait certainement la suspicion de Marinette. Et le héros n'est clairement, très clairement pas disposé à lui expliquer dans quel état vient de le plonger la simple vue d'un morceau de dentelle recouvrant sa poitrine.

Se tournant vers Chat Noir, Marinette lui tend son verre en souriant. Le jeune homme s'en empare aussitôt, et le vide d'un trait.

\- « Oh, il faut vraiment chaud ici », lance-t-il avec un piètre rire d'excuse, tandis que Marinette hausse un sourcil intrigué.

\- « Je vois ça », répond-elle en riant à son tour. « Tu veux en commander un autre ? »

Cette simple pensée rappelle à Chat Noir la vision plongeante qu'il a eu sur le corsage de la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt, et il sent son cœur rater un battement.

\- « N-Non, ça ira, merci », balbutie-t-il péniblement. « J-Je... Je n'ai plus soif. »

 

 

 

 

Marinette acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête, puis au grand soulagement du héros, elle s'éloigne du sujet pour reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée quelques moments auparavant.

Alors que Marinette achève enfin de vider son verre, Chat Noir se fait songeur.

S'il compte la jeune femme parmi ses rares amis, jamais il n'a passé autant de temps à discuter avec elle. Généralement, ils se voient lors de sorties de groupe, comme des réunions entres anciens camarades de classe ou des soirées organisées par Alya ou Nino. Et encore, depuis que ces derniers se sont séparés, les occasions qu'a eu Adrien de croiser la jeune apprentie styliste ont drastiquement diminuées.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le célèbre modèle n'a jamais été totalement été indifférent au charme de Marinette. Bien sûr, son cœur appartient à Ladybug. Mais il a toujours trouvé sa pétillante camarade de classe particulièrement ravissante, et sans sa Lady, il l'aurait probablement regardée d'une tout autre façon.

 _De la même façon que ce soir_ , lui souffle perfidement son esprit.

Marinette est brillante, drôle et ses immenses yeux bleus sont absolument hypnotisant.

Ce qui rend le jeune héros curieux.

\- « Au fait, Princesse », lui demande-t-il en se penchant vers elle d'un air conspirateur. « Quelque chose m'intrigue. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée à cette soirée ? »

Les pupilles de Marinette se dilatent légèrement de surprise, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- « Je ne te cache pas que ce n'était pas mon idée », réplique-t-elle malicieusement. « J 'y ai été trainée par ma meilleure amie. Je pense que tu la connais, d'ailleurs. Alya, la fille qui tient le Ladyblog. »

\- « Effectivement, je vois qui c'est », approuve Chat Noir tout en hochant machinalement la tête. « Et je lui dois des remerciements, grâce à elle je passe une délicieuse soirée en ta compagnie », poursuit-il en lançant un espiègle clin d'œil à Marinette.

Cette dernière sent ses joues s'empourprer, et hausse théâtralement les yeux au ciel pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble.

Elle réalise avec une certaine résignation qu'il lui est de plus en plus difficile de feindre l'indifférence face aux enjôleuses paroles de son partenaire, surtout quand son visage s'éclaire d'un aussi lumineux sourire que celui qui se dessine à présent sur ses lèvres.

Sur ses très charmantes et très attirantes lèvres.

\- « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire », reprend Chat Noir, la sortant brutalement de sa rêverie.

Le jeune homme plonge ses yeux verts dans les siens, et se gratte nerveusement la nuque.

\- « Je ne pensais pas... Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois un cœur à prendre », lâche-t-il d'une voix presque timide. « Tu es jolie, tu es brillante, j'aurais sincèrement cru que tu croulais sous les prétendants. »

Cet inattendu compliment fait pirouetter le cœur de Marinette, et la jeune fille sent ses pommettes s'embraser de plus belle.

A ce rythme, ce garçon la fera mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou de combustion spontanée avant la fin de la soirée.

\- « Et pourtant si », réplique-t-elle avec un éclat de rire qui résonne étrangement à ses oreilles.

Chat Noir reste un instant silencieux, semblant méditer cette réponse, et la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il en est pour lui. C'est un sensible sujet que Ladybug et lui n'abordent jamais, et elle ignore totalement s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, il passe son temps à clamer son inconditionnel amour pour son héroïque alter-ego, mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle esquive la moindre de ses avances qu'il est loin d'être impossible qu'il ait choisi d'aller de l'avant.

Marinette veut savoir.

Tout comme elle n'est pas certaine d'être prête à entendre sa réponse.

\- « Et toi ? », s'entend-elle soudain dire, sa langue décidant manifestement de passer outre les hésitations de son cerveau.

\- « Tragiquement célibataire », déclame théâtralement Chat Noir, tout en portant dramatiquement sa main à son front.

Le cœur soudain étrangement léger, Marinette éclate d'un sincère rire.

\- « _'Tragiquement'_ ? » répète-t-elle en s'esclaffant de plus belle. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? »

\- « 'Excessif' est mon deuxième prénom », réplique son coéquipier avec un malicieux clin d'œil.

\- « Oh, et moi qui croyait que c'était _'Fanfaron'_ », rétorque aussitôt Marinette, ses yeux bleus étincelant d'une lueur espiègle.

\- « Miaouch ! », s'exclame immédiatement Chat Noir en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Geste qui, à la grande satisfaction du jeune homme, est instantanément récompensé par un cristallin éclat de rire qui s'échappe des lèvres de son amie.

 

 

 

 

Un long silence s'installe suite à ce bref mais instructif échange.

L'atmosphère a subtilement changé, sans que Chat Noir ou Marinette puissent dire exactement comment.

Mais une chose est sûre, tous deux sont désormais extrêmement - presque douloureusement - conscients de la présence de l'autre.

Marinette se noie dans les yeux d'un vert étonnamment clair de Chat Noir, et il lui semble même qu'elle se noie tout court. Son souffle s'est fait plus court, sa respiration plus laborieuse, et sa poitrine la serre comme jamais.

Sa cage thoracique est probablement bien trop petite pour contenir ses violents battements de cœur.

Complètement hypnotisée par le regard de Chat Noir, Marinette met un instant à réaliser que les yeux de son partenaire ont quitté les siens, et qu'ils fixent à présent ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'en rend enfin compte, elle tressaille, et il lui semble soudain que sa température corporelle vient d'augmenter de quelques degrés de plus. Cette hausse est par ailleurs loin d'être douce et progressive. Au contraire, c'est plutôt comme si des torrents de lave déferlaient brutalement dans veines, incendiant tout sur son passage.

Instinctivement, Marinette imite le geste du jeune homme, et ses yeux descendent sur les lèvres à présent entrouvertes de son coéquipier.

Elle a envie de l'embrasser, réalise-t-elle avec une vive sensation de creux dans l'estomac.

L'alcool et l'adrénaline se mêlent dans les veines de Marinette, et c'est un dangereux mélange. L'un de ceux qui font baisser les gardes, et qui désinhibent parfois bien plus que de raison. Le fragile statu quo qu'à jusque-là péniblement maintenu la jeune femme vacille, et elle sent qu'il ne lui faudrait que bien peu de choses pour que son cœur penche en faveur de Chat Noir à défaut d'Adrien.

Parce qu'il est d'ordinaire quelqu'un d'extrêmement réservé, les gens croient volontiers qu'Adrien n'est pas du genre à prendre des décisions hâtives.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact.

S'il sait faire preuve de retenue quand cela s'avère vraiment nécessaire, le jeune homme n'en reste pas moins un grand impulsif. Il écoute bien souvent son cœur avant toute chose, et pour l'instant, ce dernier ne bat que pour les éclats de rires et les jolis yeux de Marinette.

Le son de sa voix résonne comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, et discuter ainsi avec elle a certainement été l'un des plus agréables moments qu'il ait passé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais pour aussi plaisante que soit cette conversation, Adrien en veut _plus_.

La peau d'albâtre et les lèvres roses de Marinette l'hypnotisent. L'appellent. Il dévore la jeune femme du regard, mais cela ne suffit pas à tempérer l'ardent brasier qui s'est allumé au creux de ses entrailles. Au contraire, sa fertile imagination ne fait qu'alimenter ce violent incendie, et tout son être lui hurle de faire ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main.

A la notable exception de Ladybug, jamais personne n'a éveillé de pareils émois dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Il veut sentir la douceur de la peau de Marinette sous ses doigts. Respirer la délicate odeur de son parfum, et l'embrasser, peut-être. Si elle le veut bien.

Au vu des vifs sentiments et sensations que lui inspirent la jeune femme, il serait certainement plus sage pour Chat Noir de maintenir une prudente distance.

Mais son cœur est le plus fort.

C'est ainsi que, faisant fi des conséquences possibles, le jeune héros incline le buste en direction de Marinette, avant de tendre théâtralement le bras vers elle.

\- « Princesse, voudrais-tu m'accorder une danse ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Chat Noir se penche vers elle, Marinette tressaille involontairement.

Elle sent son cœur se mettre à bondir furieusement dans sa cage thoracique, tandis qu'une véritable déferlante d'émotions contradictoires s'écrase sur elle. Dans le cerveau de la jeune femme se mêlent inextricablement de la joie, de la surprise, de l'excitation.

Et quelque part, une petite pointe de déception aussi.

Car quand son coéquipier s'est penchée vers elle, pendant l'espace une fraction de seconde, elle a cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Et pendant ce même instant, elle a su qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire.

 

 

 

 

Marinette secoue machinalement la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, puis du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit Chat Noir effectuer un léger mouvement de recul. Voyant une expression peinée se peindre sur les traits de son coéquipier, elle comprend avec horreur que son geste a été mal interprété.

\- « Attends ! », s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt. « Je suis désolée, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. J'adorerai danser avec toi ! »

Ces derniers mots ont été prononcés sur l'impulsion du moment, sans qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que peuvent entrainer le fait d'accepter la proposition de Chat Noir. Qui dit danse dit probable proximité physique, et une part de la jeune femme – la part raisonnable - se demande si sa santé mentale survivra à un tel rapprochement avec le séduisant héros.

Mais Marinette a parlé avec son cœur.

Tant pis pour le bon sens, tant pis pour ses stupides résolutions. L'éclatant sourire de son partenaire emporte avec lui les dernières hésitations de la jeune femme, lui faisant immédiatement oublier toutes ses piètres tentatives de maîtrise de ses sentiments.

\- « Alors allons-y, Princesse », répond joyeusement Chat Noir.

Galamment, le héros de Paris se penche de nouveau pour inviter son amie à glisser son bras sous le sien.

Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme décide impulsivement de le saisir par la main.

Chat Noir sursaute légèrement quand les doigts de Marinette se referment sur les siens, et au même instant, la styliste en herbe sent son cœur rater un battement.

Par la force des choses, son partenaire et elle ont toujours formé un duo très physique. Au cours de leurs héroïques activités, ils ont rapidement compris qu'il allait être nécessaire pour eux de ne pas hésiter à s'attraper par le coude, la taille, les épaules, n'importe quoi qui puisse leur permettre de mettre leur coéquipier hors de portée d'un mauvais coup si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais ça a toujours été dans le feu du champ de bataille et jamais sans que leurs mains ne soient gantées.

A présent, Marinette réalise que la peau de Chat Noir est étrangement douce, et chaude, chaude, bien plus _chaude_ qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'est une sensation bien innocente en apparence, mais elle est suffisante pour envoyer un brutal frisson d'excitation dans la colonne vertébrale de l'apprentie styliste. La jeune femme tremble presque imperceptiblement, mais refusant fièrement de laisser transparaitre son trouble, elle pivote hâtivement sur ses talons pour tenter de conserver un semblant de contenance.

\- « Ok, suis-moi », lance-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère naturelle, tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la piste de danse.

 

 

 

 

Entrainant son partenaire à sa suite, Marinette se fraye un chemin à travers la foule.

Jamais elle n'a été aussi consciente de ses doigts, toujours enroulés autour de ceux de Chat Noir. Chaque centimètre d'épiderme en contact avec celui de son coéquipier la brûle aussi sûrement que si sa peau était en feu, et il lui semple que son propre cœur bat désormais dans sa paume. Elle ignore si ce sentiment est partagé par le jeune homme, mais elle espère vivement ne pas être la seule à avoir la fiévreuse sensation de se liquéfier de l'intérieur.

Marinette n'ose pas se retourner pour guetter l'expression de son partenaire, mais par malice et par orgueil, elle accentue légèrement le roulement de ses hanches tandis qu'elle se dirige vers le centre de la piste.

Et derrière elle, Chat Noir doit soudain se rappeler comment respirer.

Avec les années, les courbes de Marinette se sont subtilement accentuées. Elles sont se creusées à certains endroits, se sont bombées à d'autres, formant peu à peu un harmonieux ensemble qui fait à présent le délice des yeux du jeune héros.

Le cerveau de Chat Noir choisi vicieusement cet instant pour rappeler à son propriétaire le furtif aperçu qu'il a eu de la dentelle sombre qui recouvre la poitrine de la styliste en herbe, et pour lui suggérer qu'une autre pièce de lingerie assortie se dissimule probablement sous la fine robe de Marinette.

Le héros se mord aussitôt l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de maîtriser ses vagabondes pensées, tandis que de nouvelles images s'impriment malgré lui dans son esprit.

C'est une amie, se répète-t-il en boucle. Une simple amie. Une ancienne camarade de classe.

Avec une très, _très_ fascinante chute de reins, qui ne cesse d'attirer son regard.

Et qu'il imagine parfaitement être sublimée par des dessous de dentelle noire.

Il semble au jeune homme que la température de la pièce vient d'augmenter de quelques degrés supplémentaires, et que sa gorge s'assèche à chaque seconde qui passe. Il manque plus d'une fois de trébucher tant son regard reste accroché aux fascinantes hanches de Marinette, suivant leur doux balancement qui rythme la démarche de la jeune femme.

Finalement, bien trop tôt au goût du héros, Marinette ralenti puis s'arrête. Chat Noir se hâte de faire remonter son regard de quelques prudentes dizaines de centimètres, juste avant que son amie ne tourne sur elle-même pour lui faire face.

\- « Ici, ça te va ? », lance-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Car dès qu'elle s'est retrouvée de nouveau face à son coéquipier, Marinette a senti son rythme cardiaque s'affoler un peu plus encore, et ses cordes vocales se nouer malgré elle.

Chat Noir est un jeune homme séduisant, elle ne le sait que trop bien, mais la lumière des projecteurs qui illuminent la piste de danse ne fait qu'exacerber cette évidence. Alors qu'ils percent la semi-pénombre, les spots multicolores accentuent le dessin précis de la mâchoire du héros, magnifient le contour de ses pommettes, et font étinceler son hypnotisant regard.

Ce n'est que quand elle voit Chat Noir hausser un sourcil interrogateur que la jeune styliste réalise enfin qu'elle est restée un peu trop longtemps immobile, que ses yeux se sont trop longuement attardés sur les traits de son coéquipier, et qu'elle a complètement oublié la question qu'elle lui a posé quelques secondes auparavant.

\- « P-Pardon, tu disais ? », balbutie-t-elle en rougissant de confusion.

\- « Je disais que ça me va », répète son partenaire, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un encourageant sourire.

Marinette laisse échapper un petit rire embarrassé, puis laisse doucement glisser les doigts de Chat Noir entre les siens. A peine a-t-elle libéré la main du jeune homme qu'elle ressent une urgente envie de la saisir de nouveau. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne, juste un peu, juste pour quelques secondes de plus.

Jamais elle n'a eu tant envie d'un contact physique, si infime soit-il.

Jamais elle n'en a eu tant _besoin_.

Ce garçon est en train de lui faire perdre l'esprit, sans le moindre doute.

L'instinct de Marinette lui hurle de se rapprocher du héros, d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, de poser ses lèvres sur les quelques centimètres de clavicule que dévoilent l'encolure de sa chemise. Puis de l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses dernières bribes de raison ne se consument.

Bataillant au milieu de cet ouragan de brûlantes impulsions, son cerveau tente au même instant de lui rappeler que cela fait des années qu'elle tente désespérément de maintenir une distance professionnelle avec son coéquipier, et que ses bouillantes hormones risquent de réduire à néant ses douloureux efforts.

Tiraillées entre ces deux sentiments contradictoires, Marinette ignore combien de temps elle pourra encore résister avant que sa raison ne vacille définitivement.

Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Qu'elle se focalise sur le lourd son que crachent les enceintes. Qu'elle bouge. N'importe quoi qui pourrait lui permettre de brider ses incontrôlables pensées.

Mettant immédiatement cette optimiste résolution à exécution, l'apprentie styliste commence à remuer en rythme avec la musique. Chat Noir lui décoche un lumineux sourire, avant de se mettre à l'imiter aussitôt.

Il ne faut alors pas plus d'une fraction de seconde et un semi-arrêt cardiaque à Marinette pour qu'elle ne réalise que les gracieux gestes de son coéquipier vont inévitablement ébranler sa farouche détermination. Chat Noir fait sans le moindre doute honneur à l'animal dont il emprunte le nom, et la jeune femme peine à détacher son regard des mouvements presque félins du héros.

Son partenaire la fascine.

Et il est proche, très proche, trop proche.

Parfois, les mains des deux jeunes gens s'effleurent sans qu'ils l'aient cherché, embrasant leurs épidermes comme s'ils avaient été touchés par la plus brûlante des flammes et mettant leurs nerfs à vifs.

Au bout de plusieurs haletantes minutes, Marinette ne sait plus si ce sont les sourdes vibrations de la musique ou les lourds battements de son cœur, mais son corps tout entier pulse. Chaque note résonne jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, chaque sourire de Chat Noir lui fait tourner la tête, chacun des involontaires contacts qu'elle a avec le jeune homme la fait frémir de tout son être. Propulsées par des contractions cardiaques de plus en plus violentes, de fulgurantes décharges d'adrénaline déferlent dans les veines de la jeune femme, emportant avec elles ses ultimes lambeaux de raison.

Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de cette soirée, son cerveau ne se focalise à présent que sur une chose, que sur un seul être.

_Chat Noir._

 

 

 

 

Soudain, quelqu'un passe derrière Marinette et la bouscule légèrement.

Juchée sur ses hauts talons, la jeune femme vacille dangereusement, puis effectue un involontaire pas en avant. Chat Noir pose instinctivement sa main sur la taille de la styliste en herbe, qui se raccroche immédiatement à son coude.

\- « Merci », lance-t-elle en levant la tête vers son coéquipier, tandis que son visage se trouve à présent plus proche que jamais de celui du héros.

Le contraste entre le sombre pourtour du masque de Marinette et la clarté lumineuse de ses pupilles est tel que Chat Noir en a presque le souffle coupé.

_Est-ce qu'elle a toujours eu les yeux aussi bleus ?_

Hypnotisé par le regard limpide de Marinette, Chat Noir met un instant à se rappeler que ses doigts reposent toujours quelques centimètres en dessous des côtes de son amie, là où sa fine taille se creuse. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement retiré sa main avant de se confondre en excuses, mais là, il reste immobile, incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

Incapable de s'éloigner de cette femme qui l'envoûte comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant Ladybug.

Puis soudain, sans qu'elle ne recule d'un pas ni ne retire ses doigts de l'avant-bras de son coéquipier, Marinette recommence à bouger doucement ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

Chat Noir se fige aussitôt, restant un instant paralysé de stupeur. Seule sa pomme d'Adam tressaute alors que héros déglutit péniblement.

Le geste ne passe pas inaperçu pour sa cavalière, qui sent aussitôt ses entrailles se nouer d'embarras. Peut-être est-elle allée trop loin. Peut-être s'est-elle méprise sur les intentions de son partenaire. La jeune femme s'empourpre immédiatement de gêne, mais à l'instant où elle s'apprête à reculer, Chat Noir raffermit enfin sa prise autour de sa taille et se remet à danser à son tour.

 

 

 

 

Les commissures des lèvres du héros s'incurvent en un séduisant sourire, faisant déferler de nouveaux flots d'adrénaline dans le corps de Marinette.

La jeune femme sent ses dernières réserves l'abandonner, tandis qu'elle réalise soudainement que son masque – ou plutôt _l'absence_ de son masque d'héroïne – lui donne une liberté qu'elle est loin de s'autoriser d'ordinaire.

Là où Ladybug n'aurait pas tenté le moindre geste de peur de compromettre sa relation avec son coéquipier, Marinette n'a quant à elle rien à perdre.

S'enhardissant, la jeune femme décide brusquement de lâcher le coude de Chat Noir. Elle ne retire pas sa main pour autant, au contraire. Elle la dirige vers le haut, suivant les contours du bras du héros, tandis que sa paume ouverte effleure le doux tissu de sa chemise.

Les pupilles de chat Noir se dilatent, assombrissant son regard et lui donnant une intensité presque irréelle.

A travers l'étoffe, le toucher de Marinette est aussi léger qu'une plume, mais le héros sent ses muscles se raidir sous sa peau et ses nerfs se contracter presque douloureusement. Ce n'est que quand les doigts son amie interrompent leur course sur son épaule que le jeune homme réalise soudainement qu'il retenait sa respiration et que ses poumons le brûlent.

Il laisse échapper un long et profond soupir, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait se dessine malgré lui sur ses traits.

Lorsque Marinette lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur afin de s'assurer qu'elle peut poursuivre son geste, Chat Noir hoche la tête de haut en bas. En cet instant, le héros est tellement envoûté par la jeune styliste qu'elle pourrait lui proposer n'importe quoi, il ne ferait qu'acquiescer.

\- « Ok », murmure Marinette d'une voix à peine audible, tout en gardant ses yeux incroyablement bleus rivés à ceux de son coéquipier.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, la seconde main de la jeune femme vient elle aussi se poser à la base du cou du héros, qui resserre machinalement ses bras autour du dos de sa cavalière.

A présent enlacés, les deux jeunes gens échangent un sourire presque timide. Chat Noir est presque persuadé d'avoir oublié comment respirer, tandis que Marinette n'entend plus la musique tant son pouls martèle ses tempes.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, ils bougent chacun un pied, puis l'autre, avant de se remettre à danser doucement.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Parfaitement indifférents à la foule qui s'agite autour d'eux au rythme de la musique, Chat Noir et Marinette n'ont désormais plus d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

Entre les paumes du héros qui reposent à présent en bas du dos de sa cavalière et les doigts de cette dernière qui s'attardent autour de la nuque de son coéquipier, les deux jeunes gens sont désormais si proches qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que leurs corps ne se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Cette proximité met les nerfs de Marinette à vif, au point que la jeune femme se sent maintenant presque nauséeuse.

Sa gorge est sèche, la tête lui tourne, tandis que ses jambes semblent prêtes à se dérober sous elle à tout instant. A son grand désespoir, Marinette a beau être une héroïne débordante de confiance en soi, elle ne cesse pourtant de perdre ses moyens quand elle approche un garçon qui lui plait. Elle doit se rappeler comment respirer, comment réfléchir, comment contrôler sa nervosité croissante.

Et ce soir, elle doit surtout essayer de faire en sorte que ce rapprochement avec son coéquipier ne se termine pas en un véritable désastre.

Car quelque chose est en train de se passer entre Chat Noir et elle, c'est certain. Les regards qu'ils échangent sont trop longs, leur promiscuité bien trop importante pour laisser planer le moindre doute. Mais au vu de la façon dont ses nerfs la torturent et comment son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine, Marinette risque un arrêt cardiaque avant que l'un d'entre eux ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Il faut impérativement qu'elle réussisse à retrouver son calme.

\- « Tu danses plutôt bien », lance la jeune femme avec un petit rire fébrile.

Marinette ignore si le moment est idéal pour se lancer dans une conversation badine, mais elle ressent un besoin presque vital de relâcher un peu la tension qui lui noue à présent l'estomac.

La musique est étourdissante, mais la proximité physique entre son coéquipier et elle est maintenant telle que Chat Noir n'a aucun mal à entendre la remarque de sa partenaire.

\- « Merci, Princesse », réplique le héros avec un sourire crispé qui trahit sa nervosité. « C'est si surprenant que ça ? »

\- « Un petit peu », rétorque immédiatement Marinette. « Tu avoueras que bondir de toit en toit et avoir le sens du rythme, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose... »

\- « Je te l'accorde », admet Chat Noir en riant. « Mais il ne faut pas me sous-estimer ! », poursuit-il avec une volontaire grandiloquence. « En toute modestie, j'estime que je suis un danseur tout à fait honorable. Je pense même qu'on peut dire que je suis très bon. Et bien sûr, tout ça sans compter le fait que mon héroïque sens de l'équilibre peut aussi me sauver la mise ici aussi. »

Marinette éclate de rire devant les éternelles facéties de son coéquipier, alors que le poids qui lui semblait peser sur son estomac s'allège enfin. Elle se sent toujours tendue, mais ce n'est plus en raison de cette sournoise appréhension qui avait manqué de la paralyser un instant plus tôt.

Non, si son cœur s'emballe à présent, c'est à nouveau d'excitation.

\- « Je trouve que tu as la langue bien pendue ce soir, chaton », le taquine Marinette en lui donnant une affectueuse tape sur le bout du nez, avant de reposer sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Une étrange lueur traverse le regard de Chat Noir, et durant un bref instant, le héros hésite.

Une réplique lui brûle les lèvres, mais s'il la prononce, il sait avec certitude qu'il franchira l'invisible ligne sur laquelle Marinette et lui dansent depuis de bien trop longues minutes.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, sa décision est prise.

L'occasion est trop belle et cette fille trop envoûtante pour qu'il ne se lance pas. S'il n'agit pas maintenant, Chat Noir sait avec la plus profonde des certitudes qu'il le regrettera éternellement.

\- « Je serais toi, je ne me moquerais pas de ma langue, Princesse », chuchote le jeune homme d'une voix séductrice, tout en se penchant vers sa cavalière. « Si tu savais tout ce que je sais faire avec... »

Les immenses yeux céruléens de Marinette s'écarquillent de surprise, tandis que son cœur effectue des acrobaties dignes de véritables montagnes russes.

La réplique de Chat Noir vient de faire définitivement sortir leur petite conversation du domaine de l'amical, tout en court-circuitant au passage les dernières pensées cohérentes qui pouvaient encore s'attarder dans le cerveau de Marinette.

La jeune femme n'est plus dirigée que par ses hormones impérieuses, par les torrents d'adrénaline que son vif rythme cardiaque propulse dans ses veines et par des bouffées d'euphorie tellement étourdissantes que Marinette en a la tête qui tourne.

Le regard rivé à celui de son coéquipier, la jeune femme se rapproche ostensiblement. Entre Chat Noir et elle, l'atmosphère est à présent chargée d'une électricité si vibrante que Marinette s'étonne de ne pas la sentir crépiter dans l'air.

\- « C'est une promesse ? », lui demande-t-elle le souffle court.

\- « Seulement si tu es d'accord », réplique le héros d'un ton soudain sérieux.

Les prunelles de Chat Noir étincellent tellement qu'elles semblent émettre leur propre lumière, et sous ce regard intense, le cœur de Marinette se met à bondir avec tant de force que la jeune femme en a du mal à respirer. C'est presque injuste de voir à quel point un seul coup d'œil de la part de ce garçon peut lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, réalise-t-elle avec une certaine résignation.

\- « Alors je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'arranger », rétorque-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère langoureuse, tout en passant lentement un doigt sur les lèvres de Chat Noir.

Marinette ne peut retenir un sourire de satisfaction en sentant le jeune homme frissonner sous l'effet de cette légère caresse. C'est à la fois grisant et rassurant de voir qu'il semble être aussi troublé par sa présence qu'elle l'est par la sienne. Les réactions son coéquipier l'enivrent plus vite que ne l'aurait fait le plus puissant des alcools, les regards chargés d'admiration et de désirs qu'il lui lance sont pour elle comme autant de challenges supplémentaires pour repousser les limites.

Marinette se sent belle, puissante, envoûtante. Comme si elle pouvait conquérir le monde en un battement de cils.

A commencer par Chat Noir.

Alors que Marinette laisse retomber sa main avec une lenteur délibérée, son coéquipier sort brièvement la langue et la passe là où se sont attardés les doigts de sa cavalière un instant auparavant. La jeune femme laisse échapper malgré elle un soupir d'envie à cette vision.

Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'a autant eu envie d'embrasser Chat Noir.

\- « Tes désirs sont des ordres », répond doucement le jeune héros, tout en inclinant galamment la tête vers elle. « Je suis entièrement à ton service. »

\- « Voilà qui est parfait, chaton », réplique malicieusement Marinette. « J'ai toujours préféré prendre les choses en main _._ »

L'insistance avec laquelle elle a prononcé ces derniers mots est lourde de sous-entendu et au vu de la lueur espiègle qui traverse les yeux de son partenaire, le double sens qui s'y cache n'est pas passé inaperçu pour lui.

\- « _'Prendre les choses en main'_ ? Je serais curieux de voir ça », ronronne-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Alors qu'il prononce ces paroles, les doigts du jeune héros glissent machinalement sur les hanches de sa cavalière, traçant de paresseux cercles sur le doux tissu sa robe. Marinette sent aussitôt une nouvelle et implacable bouffée de chaleur croitre entre ses cuisses, et retient à grand-peine un gémissement de frustration à l'idée que les mains de Chat Noir ne pourront poursuivre plus loin leurs explorations tant qu'ils seront tous deux en public.

\- « J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas trop _dur_ pour toi... », réussi-t-elle néanmoins à articuler, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un geste parfaitement suggestif.

\- « Oh, je t'assure que tu n'as vraiment, _vraiment_ pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça... », laisse échapper son coéquipier d'une voix rauque.

 

 

 

 

Chat Noir détache l'une de ses mains de la chute de reins de Marinette pour la poser délicatement sur le coude de la jeune femme. Les doigts du héros descendent ensuite son avant-bras avec une lenteur parfaitement – _diaboliquement_ – calculée. Avançant méthodiquement, centimètre par centimètre. Effleurant l'épiderme de Marinette avec autant de légèreté que le toucher d'une plume.

C'est une longue et délicieuse torture, qui fait frissonner Marinette de plaisir autant qu'elle lui donne envie de hurler de frustration.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il la frôle.

Elle veut qu'il la _touche_.

Qu'il la serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle. N'importe quoi plutôt que de la tourmenter comme il semble tant s'amuser à le faire.

Enfin, après ce qui parait être une éternité aux yeux de la jeune femme, Chat Noir s'empare de sa main pour la porter à son propre visage.

Pendant un instant, Marinette pense qu'il va y déposer l'un de ces aériens baisemains dont il est coutumier. Mais au lieu de cela, Chat Noir tourne soudainement sa paume vers le plafond, avant de déposer un profond et langoureux baiser au creux de son poignet.

La bouche du héros est chaude, humide.

Ce contact est plus intime que tout ce que Ladybug n'a jamais pu échanger avec son partenaire, et cette sensation inattendue fait frissonner Marinette de tout son être. Elle laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise mélangé à un soupir de plaisir, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur croit de nouveau au creux de son bas ventre.

_Oh, ce Chat..._

Le pouls de la jeune femme atteint un rythme affolant, ce qui n'échappe pas un instant à Chat Noir, dont les lèvres sont toujours fermement pressées contre l'articulation de Marinette. Il n'a pas non plus manqué de remarquer à quel point ses pupilles se sont dilatées et comment la partie visible de son visage s'est empourpré.

Marinette n'est pas insensible à son charme, c'est l'évidence même, et la voir réagir ainsi à ses avances ne fait qu'accroitre le propre désir de Chat Noir.

Il veut pousser sa chance plus loin, encore et encore, autant qu'elle le lui permettra.

 

 

 

 

Chat Noir relâche le poignet de Marinette avec lenteur et délicatesse, avant de nouer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Avec une infinie précaution, il incline le buste vers elle, tandis que Marinette resserre instinctivement sa prise autour du col de sa chemise. Alors que lèvres des deux jeunes gens poursuivent leur lente progression les unes vers les autres, leurs respirations se font quant à elles de plus en plus rapides.

Chat Noir est à présent si proche que Marinette peut sentir distinctement le parfum de son eau de toilette.

Le héros se penche un peu plus, jusqu'à déposer un léger baiser le long de la mâchoire de sa cavalière. Instinctivement, la jeune femme frisonne, comme si une incontrôlable décharge électrique venait de la traverser de part en part.

Les pupilles de Marinette sont à présent tellement dilatées d'excitation et de plaisir que le bleu de ses iris est à peine visible. A cet instant, la jeune femme est persuadée que son corps tout entier l'abandonne, emporté par cette fièvre qui l'étourdit autant qu'elle la consume.

Sa peau la brûle, ses genoux menacent de céder sous elle et respirer n'a jamais été aussi difficile.

_-_ _« Chat... », murmure-t-elle d'une voix haletante._

Le souffle ardent qui s'échappe des lèvres de la jeune femme caresse voluptueusement le cou du héros, le faisant trembler à son tour.

Cet incontrôlable spasme porte l'estocade finale aux dernières barrières qui retenaient encore les deux jeunes gens.

En une fraction de seconde à peine, les doigts de Marinette se resserrent autour du col de Chat Noir, les mains du héros se pressent de chaque côté de l'échine de la jeune femme pour attirer cette dernière vers lui, et leurs bouches s'écrasent brutalement l'une contre l'autre.

Enfin, enfin, _enfin_.

Mais loin d'être une délivrance pour les deux jeunes gens, ce brusque contact n'est que le prélude à une nouvelle déferlante d'ardentes sensations.

Marinette en veut plus. _Encore plus_.

La langue de la jeune femme se lance à l'assaut des lèvres de Chat Noir, le suppliant de la laisser entrer. Le héros répond avec enthousiasme à cette muette requête, écartant ses dents et inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour donner à Marinette un meilleur accès.

Ce baiser a un goût de sucre et d'alcool, et embrase aussitôt tous les sens des deux jeunes gens.

Les doigts de Marinette abandonnent la nuque de Chat Noir pour venir se perdre dans les mèches blondes du jeune homme, tandis que ce dernier presse l'une de ses paumes derrière la tête de sa cavalière pour intensifier leur étreinte.

Il peut sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le parfum enivrant de sa peau.

Mais c'est toujours trop peu.

Alors que Marinette poursuit ses fiévreuses explorations, Chat Noir enroule à son tour sa langue autour de la sienne. La jeune femme laisse aussitôt échapper un doux gémissement, qui résonne comme la plus sensuelle des musiques aux oreilles du héros.

\- « Marinette... », souffle Chat Noir contre les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser passionnément.

 _Encore, encore, encore_ , semblent l'encourager chacun de ses violents battements de cœur.

Cette fille est en train de lui faire perdre l'esprit.

 

 

 

 

Marinette ignore combien de temps Chat Noir et elle restent ainsi à échanger de torrides baisers.

Le temps n'a plus de sens, l'espace se réduit au cercle que forment les bras du héros autour d'elle.

Jamais Marinette n'a connu une telle sensation de vertige, et jamais elle n'a eu aussi _chaud_.

Ce n'est plus de l'adrénaline qui se rue dans ses veines, mais la plus incandescente des laves, qui calcine la moindre parcelle de son corps. Sa peau est en feu, ses doigts la brûlent, tandis que son bas-ventre s'embrase et se tord délicieusement.

Marinette embrasse Chat Noir avec ferveur, cherchant à arracher à son tour de tendres soupirs de la bouche de son coéquipier. Alors que ses dents mordillent langoureusement la chair rosée des lèvres du jeune homme, elle est récompensée par une exclamation de plaisir étouffée.

Instinctivement, Chat Noir serre sa cavalière un peu plus fort contre lui, au point qu'il ne reste à présent plus le moindre espace libre entre eux.

La poitrine de Marinette se presse contre la sienne, tandis que ses courbes harmonieuses épousent leurs deux corps.

Chat Noir a la sensation qu'il est sur le point de se consumer de l'intérieur, mais cette sensation n'est rien en comparaison du violent brasier qui couve à présent entre ses jambes. Ecrasée contre son coéquipier comme elle l'est à présent, Marinette ne peut manquer de noter la présence d'un renflement au niveau de l'aine du jeune homme.

Sans le moindre doute, sa présence et ses attentions sont... appréciées.

Chat Noir peut sentir Marinette sourire sous ses lèvres, avant que sa cavalière ne se mette à rouler malicieusement des hanches contre lui.

Le jeune homme sent aussitôt une décharge de chaleur le traverser de part en part, consumant le moindre de ses nerfs sur son passage. Ses doigts se crispent sur le tissu soyeux de la robe de sa cavalière, tandis que la tension qu'il ressent à présent au bas de son ventre devient presque impossible à supporter.

\- « P-Princesse... », halète-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- « Chaton... », murmure langoureusement Marinette, avant de réitérer son geste.

Suffisamment discrètement pour qu'il passe inaperçu vu de l'extérieur, suffisamment fort pour que son compagnon n'en rate rien.

Chat Noir se mord violement l'intérieur de la joue, avant de saisir la tête de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser avec une ardeur qui tient à présent presque du désespoir.

Cette délicieuse friction que lui inflige Marinette va le rendre fou.

 

 

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il relâche enfin sa cavalière, Chat Noir doit prendre un instant pour retrouver son souffle. La respiration du héros est lourde, laborieuse, et le regard que braque Marinette sur lui est si intense que les genoux du jeune homme se liquéfient sous lui.

Chat Noir peut sentir distinctement chacune des pulsations cardiaques de Marinette résonner dans sa propre poitrine, son souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres, ses courbes parfaitement proportionnées se presser contre son corps.

Et ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Il veut être proche d'elle. Plus proche encore.

Mais l'étreinte qu'il échange avec Marinette est en train d'atteindre des niveaux d'intensité qui ne peuvent décemment rester publics. Pour aussi appréciables que soient les baisers passionnés de sa cavalière, Chat Noir sait pertinemment qu'ils ne manqueront pas d'être tous deux rappelés à l'ordre par le personnel de la boite de nuit s'ils continuent ainsi.

Chat Noir hésite.

Il ne peut clairement pas inviter sa ravissante compagne chez lui sans risquer de compromettre son identité secrète et l'idée de lui proposer de finir leur soirée dans une chambre d'hôtel ne l'enchante guère.

\- « T-Tu... Tu veux venir chez moi ? » souffle soudain Marinette d'une voix pantelante, comme si elle partageait les pensées de son coéquipier.

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire embarrassé, qui s'élargit brusquement devant l'expression radieuse qui éclaire à présent les traits de Chat Noir.

\- « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point », réplique-t-il en passant une main tremblante le long de la mâchoire de sa cavalière.

 

 

 

 

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les jeunes gens restent un instant sans mot dire, se contenant de se dévorer des yeux comme s'ils n'étaient plus que les deux derniers êtres humains au monde. Au bout d'un instant, Marinette décide finalement de briser le silence, tout en jetant un regard nerveux sur le côté de la piste.

\- « Il faut... Il faut juste que j'aille prévenir mon amie... Alya... », lance-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, répugnant manifestement à ne pas quitter immédiatement les lieux en compagnie de son coéquipier. « Elle va s'inquiéter si je pars sans rien dire. »

Chat Noir sursaute en entendant ces paroles, tandis qu'une glaçante vague de panique vient aussitôt tempérer ses ardeurs.

Marinette l'a reconnu en tant que Chat Noir, mais il suffirait qu'Alya l'appelle _Adrien_ pour que cette très prometteuse soirée ne tourne au fiasco total et que son identité secrète ne soit dévoilée au grand jour.

Hors de question de courir un pareil risque.

\- « I-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux seulement lui téléphoner ? Ou lui envoyer un message ? », balbutie-t-il précipitamment. « Je suis Chat Noir », poursuit-il alors que sa compagne lui jette un regard interrogateur. « Et elle tient le Ladyblog. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de rester coincé ici à répondre à ses questions. »

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillent légèrement avant que la jeune femme ne hoche finalement la tête de haut en bas. Elle aime sa meilleure amie de tout son cœur, mais force est de reconnaitre Chat Noir a raison de redouter l'opiniâtreté d'Alya.

\- « Ok, on fait comme ça », murmure-t-elle enfin. « Alors, en route ? »

\- « En route », approuve chaleureusement Chat Noir. 


	6. Chapter 6

Après un rapide détour par les vestiaires, Chat Noir et Marinette se dirigent vers le parking de la boite de nuit. Doigts entrelacés, ils progressent à travers les rangées de véhicules, jusqu'à une luxueuse voiture noire devant laquelle s'arrête Chat Noir.

\- « Voici mon carrosse, Princesse », lance malicieusement le jeune homme en sortant un jeu de clefs de sa poche.

Marinette contemple distraitement les lignes élégantes du véhicule, quand son regard est soudain attiré par un logo représentant un félin bondissant. Une moue dubitative se peint sur ses traits lorsqu'elle déchiffre le nom inscrit en dessous.

\- « Une Jaguar ? », lâche-t-elle d'une voix incrédule. « Sérieusement ? Tu roules en _Jaguar_ ? Dis-moi que c'est une coïncidence... »

Chat Noir se gratte nerveusement la nuque, tandis que son regard fuyant confirme à la jeune femme que ce choix précis de marque n'a effectivement rien d'un hasard.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as acheté cette voiture _exprès_ pour faire un jeu de mots... », soupire Marinette en se pinçant dramatiquement l'arête du nez.

\- « Personne n'est censé le savoir ! », réplique son coéquipier d'une voix plaintive. « Et franchement, c'est plutôt drôle, non ? », poursuit-il en ignorant le coup d'œil sceptique que lui lance sa cavalière. « Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à faire ça. Si ça se trouve, Ladybug roule en Coccinelle. »

\- « Je n'ai p- » commence Marinette, avant de se reprendre brusquement. « Heu... Je ne pense pas que ce soit son style. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir ce genre d'idées. »

\- « Probablement », rétorque son partenaire avec un chaleureux éclat de rire. « Mais assez parlé de ma voiture », conclut-il en ouvrant galamment la portière. « Je t'en prie, Princesse. »

Marinette prend place à l'intérieur du véhicule, tout en notant au passage le souci du détail dont a manifestement fait preuve son coéquipier lors de l'achat de sa voiture. Les sièges de cuir noir sont ornés de surpiqures d'un vert vif, dont la couleur rappelle exactement celle des yeux de son héroïque alter-ego.

 _Du Chat Noir tout craché_ , se dit-elle avec amusement.

Pendant que le jeune homme s'installe au volant, Marinette lui jette un regard narquois.

\- « Jolie décoration », lui lance-t-elle d'un ton goguenard. « J'adore les couleurs. »

\- « On ne se moque pas », réplique-t-il d'un ton sérieux, que dément l'éclat malicieux de ses prunelles. « Je suis très fier de cette voiture. »

Démarrant le véhicule, il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui connait que trop bien.

\- « Ecoute un peu le _rrrronronnement_ de ce moteur », ajoute-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Une moue désabusée se peint sur les traits de la jeune femme, qui laisse échapper un lourd soupir.

\- « Là, j'hésite sincèrement à rentrer à pied... », marmonne-t-elle d'une voix faussement contrariée.

Chat Noir lui jette un regard inquiet et par mesure de précaution, décide de mettre un frein à ses jeux de mots. Sa cavalière ne semble pas sérieuse, mais il ne tient pas à courir le risque qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécutions.

 

 

 

 

Alors que la Jaguar file à présent à travers les rues de Paris, Marinette reste silencieuse. Si le chemin de son appartement jusqu'à la boite de nuit lui avait paru court, le trajet inverse lui semble désespérément lent.

Les mains et les lèvres de son partenaire lui manquent déjà. Elle veut le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer contre elle. Encore et encore. Mais leur situation actuelle ne permet guère de proximité physique et, pour leur propre sécurité, la jeune femme se doit de prendre son mal en patience.

 _Bientôt_ , se répète-t-elle inlassablement. _Bientôt_.

A défaut de mieux, ce trajet interminable lui permettent de dévorer son coéquipier du regard. Chaque lampadaire sous lequel ils passent projette un flash de lumière sur le visage du jeune homme, lui donnant l'allure mystérieuse d'un héros de polar et mettant en valeur ses traits séduisants. Le regard de Marinette s'attarde quelques instants sur le profil du héros, court le long de ses bras, avant d'enfin s'arrêter sur ses mains. La jeune femme soupire en songeant à ce que pourraient faire ces doigts s'ils étaient agrippés à ses hanches plutôt qu'à un volant. A la façon dont ils pourraient se faufiler sous sa jolie robe bleue, à comment ils pourraient lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'est pas Chat Noir...

Alors que l'imagination de Marinette s'emballe, une chaleur familière se met à croître insidieusement entre ses cuisses.

Ce trajet est décidément beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop long.

Pendant que les pensées de la jeune femme vagabondent agréablement, Chat Noir doit quant à lui se concentrer sur la route.

Ou tout du moins, _essayer_ de se concentrer.

Car à chaque fois que le héros passe une vitesse, ses doigts effleurent le genou de sa charmante compagne.

La première fois n'était probablement pas volontaire. Mais au bout de la troisième, Chat Noir n'a plus de doute quant au fait que Marinette a délibérément placé sa jambe de façon à ce que sa main la frôle. Et systématiquement, le jeune homme tressaille aussi sûrement que sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique tandis que son cœur s'emballe.

Savoir Marinette si proche mais ne pouvoir toucher que superficiellement sa peau met clairement Chat Noir au supplice. Le jeune homme a la sensation que la température de l'habitacle monte implacablement de plusieurs degrés chaque fois qu'il sent le genou de Marinette contre ses doigts et rapidement, il n'a plus qu'une envie : arrêter enfin cette maudite voiture pour l'embrasser et presser son corps contre le sien.

Mais si les facéties de Marinette commencent à donner à Chat Noir l'impression d'être sur le point de se consumer sur place, la jeune femme ne semble pas pour autant disposée à abréger ses souffrances.

Au contraire, elle s'en amuse.

Elle devine parfaitement l'effet qu'elle lui fait et prend un malin plaisir à le torturer doucement à chaque instant qui passe.

\- « Un problème, chaton ? », lui lance malicieusement Marinette, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

La gorge sèche, Chat Noir laisse échapper une brève quinte de toux.

\- « Aucun », réplique-t-il d'un voix rauque. « J'ai juste hâte d'arriver. »

\- « Moi aussi », soupire sa compagne. « Moi aussi... »

Profitant d'un arrêt à un feu rouge, Chat Noir tend la main vers la jambe de Marinette. Il pose délicatement les doigts sur le genou de la jeune femme qui ne semblait qu'attendre ce geste pour se pencher vers lui.

\- « Chat... » souffle-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

Ses yeux en amande paraissent immenses dans la pénombre et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, comme pour inviter son partenaire à les embrasser. Le souffle court, Chat Noir incline instinctivement le buste vers elle. Son cœur bat désormais si fort qu'il peut le sentir résonner dans ses tempes et la façon dont Marinette le dévore du regard ne fait rien pour ralentir le rythme affolé de son pouls.

Jamais une fille ne l'a autant attiré, pas même sa Lady. Il la veut, et chaque seconde passée loin de ses bras est une véritable torture.

La bouche de Marinette n'est désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et le sourire qui danse sur ses lèvres encourage le jeune homme à pousser ses explorations plus loin. Il commence à glisser ses doigts sous le tissu soyeux de sa robe avec la ferme intention de poursuivre son trajet le long de sa jambe. Alors que la respiration de Marinette s'accélère, la main de Chat Noir progresse doucement, centimètre par centimètre, un peu plus haut encore...

Et soudain, le feu repasse traîtreusement au vert.

Le jeune homme laisse échapper un grognement de frustration, qui n'a d'égal que le gémissement contrarié qui s'échappe des lèvres de sa compagne. Le héros s'écarte d'elle à regret pour reporter son attention sur la route mais avant qu'il n'achève de se redresser, Marinette se penche vivement pour lui déposer un bref baiser sur la joue.

\- « Courage », murmure-t-elle autant pour lui que pour elle. « Plus que quelques rues. »

 

 

 

 

Plusieurs longues et frustrantes minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se garent enfin dans la cour de l'immeuble de Marinette. Ils y abandonnent le luxueux véhicule de Chat Noir, avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment. La jeune femme bataille un instant avec la porte d'entrée, peinant à ajuster la clef dans la serrure tant ses doigts tremblent.

De son côté, Chat Noir ne fait rien pour l'aider, bien au contraire.

Debout derrière elle, il profite du fait que les cheveux de sa compagne soient relevés en un haut chignon pour couvrir sa nuque de baisers enflammés, tandis que ses doigts caressent doucement ses hanches à travers le tissu de sa robe. Marinette est incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce brûlant et délicieux contact qui la rend folle. Plus les lèvres de son coéquipier s'attardent sur sa peau, plus ses mains la taquinent, et moins elle arrive à réfléchir et à coordonner ses mouvements.

A ce rythme, ils risquent de passer la nuit devant cette maudite porte.

Soudain, au grand soulagement de Marinette, la serrure fini par s'ouvrir dans un doux cliquetis.

\- « Enfin ! », murmure-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans le vestibule de l'immeuble, Chat Noir sur ses talons.

Le héros a à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte que Marinette se retourne vers lui et le saisit par le col pour l'embrasser farouchement. Surpris par ce brusque baiser, Chat Noir ferme instinctivement les yeux, tout en laissant échapper une exclamation étonnée aussitôt étouffé par la bouche de Marinette.

Passé ce bref instant de stupeur, Chat Noir réagit rapidement. Sa double-vie lui a appris à faire vite face à la moindre situation inattendue, et une jolie fille se jettant à son cou est sans le moindre doute bien plus plaisant qu'affronter les hordes d'ennemis que lui envoie régulièrement le Papillon. En une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme passe ses bras dans le dos de Marinette pour l'attirer contre lui, appuyant l'une de ses mains entre ses omoplates tandis que l'autre s'agrippe fermement à sa taille.

Il peut à présent sentir les battements de cœur Marinette résonner jusque dans sa propre poitrine, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien, l'odeur envoûtante du parfum qui se dégage d'elle. Tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué depuis qu'ils ont quitté la piste de danse.

Alors qu'une implacable bouffée de chaleur croît dans son torse, Chat Noir incline la tête pour intensifier l'enivrant baiser qu'il échange avec sa charmante compagne. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Marinette choisi ce moment exact pour détacher sa bouche de la sienne. Les yeux de la jeune femme étincellent de malice et un sourire espiègle se dessine sur ses traits tandis qu'elle lève la main vers le visage de Chat Noir. Elle passe ses doigts sur les lèvres de son partenaire, avec une lenteur délibérée qui ne fait qu'attiser le feu qui couve dans le bas-ventre du jeune homme.

\- « On devrait probablement continuer ça chez moi... », lui murmure-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, tout en désignant un escalier voisin d'un signe de la tête.

Chat Noir déglutit péniblement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- « Entièrement d'accord », réplique-t-il avec ferveur.

A présent, Marinette tente tant bien que mal de gravir les quelques étages qui la séparent encore de son appartement.

Jamais elle n'a été aussi pressée d'arriver chez elle que ce soir, mais à l'évidence, jamais elle n'a mis autant de temps pour grimper ces marches. Le bras de Chat Noir est toujours fermement passé autour de sa taille et les deux jeunes gens se volent de furtifs baisers à chaque pas, ce qui rend leur progression plus que laborieuse.

Alors qu'ils arrivent à un pallier, Chat Noir fait brusquement tourner sa cavalière sur elle-même et la plaque contre un mur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Marinette laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir, enroulant instinctivement ses bras autour de la nuque de Chat Noir pour répondre avec ardeur à son baiser. Marinette sent un délicieux frisson parcourir son échine lorsque les lèvres de son coéquipier se mettent à bouger contre les siennes. Cette douce sensation se transforme presque instantanément en décharge de chaleur quand la langue du héros vient caresser sensuellement la sienne.

En réponse, elle se met à mordiller malicieusement la lèvre inférieure de Chat Noir, qui laisse échapper un voluptueux soupir. Avant que Marinette ne puisse réitérer son geste, son coéquipier s'écarte légèrement d'elle. Ses lèvres déposent de brûlants baisers le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, jusqu'à son oreille où ses dents se mettent à taquiner la chair tendre de son lobe.

Marinette resserre sa prise autour des épaules de son partenaire dans la crainte que ses genoux ne l'abandonnent. Dans son bas-ventre, la chaleur et la tension ont atteint une intensité qui lui font presque perdre le sens des réalités.

\- « Chaton... », halète-t-elle en étouffant un léger éclat de rire. « On ne va jamais arriver chez moi à ce rythme. Et j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_ hâte qu'on arrive à mon appartement... », ajoute-t-elle avec un très suggestif roulement de bassin.

Chat Noir hoquète légèrement, tandis que ses doigts se crispent instinctivement autour des hanches de Marinette. Elle peut le sentir frissonner violemment contre elle et doit lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'envie presque primitive de réitérer son geste.

Les pupilles dilatées de désir, Chat Noir se penche de nouveau vers Marinette, avec l'envie manifeste de déposer un dernier baiser dans le creux de son cou. La jeune femme tressaille à son tour en sentant le souffle brûlant de son compagnon caresser sa peau et ferme instinctivement les paupières quand ce dernier l'embrasse au-dessus de la clavicule.

Satisfait, Chat Noir se redresse avec un sourire insolent que Marinette ne lui connait que trop bien. La jeune femme sent son pouls accélérer de plus belle et doit se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser son coéquipier de nouveau. Au lieu de cela, elle le saisit vivement par la main et l'entraine à sa suite sans perdre un instant de plus.

 

 

 

 

Une minute plus tard, le jeune couple se trouve enfin devant le logement de Marinette. Cette dernière a autant de mal à ouvrir la porte de son appartement que celle de son immeuble, bien qu'elle ait judicieusement gardé Chat Noir à distance cette fois-ci.

Elle lutte, s'acharne, maudit cette satanée clef qui lui résiste et ses mains qui refusent de lui obéir correctement.

La serrure finit néanmoins par s'ouvrir et la jeune femme s'empresse d'entrer dans l'appartement, suivie de près par Chat Noir.

\- « Tu peux laisser ta veste ici, si tu veux », suggère-t-elle à son coéquipier en accrochant son propre sac dans l'entrée pour épargner la suite de la soirée à Tikki.

Secrètement soulagé, Adrien s'empresse de suivre son conseil. Plagg se trouve dissimulé dans l'une des poches intérieures de son vêtement et nul doute que son kwami sera bien mieux ici qu'en sa compagnie.

Marinette attend patiemment que Chat Noir se soit débarrassé de sa veste, avant de le saisir de nouveau par la main pour le guider vers le salon.

 

 

 

 

Une fois au centre de la pièce, elle se retourne vers son coéquipier, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La tension qui règne à présent entre les deux jeunes gens est presque palpable. Un mélange d'anticipation, d'excitation et de nervosité.

\- « Bon, et bien... voilà, on est chez moi », lance Marinette d'une voix tendue, se retenant de grimacer devant une telle évidence.

La maîtrise de ses nerfs n'a jamais été son point fort et la jeune femme se sent brusquement intimidée par la situation. Elle est chez elle, seule avec son séduisant partenaire, et est soudain plus consciente que jamais de la raison qui les a tous deux réunis ici.

Elle s'apprête à passer la nuit avec Chat Noir. Son coéquipier, qui l'attire depuis de bien trop nombreuses années et vers lequel elle n'a jamais osé faire un pas, paralysée par la peur de le perdre.

Marinette ignore si Chat Noir a deviné sa fébrilité, mais un tendre sourire éclaire les traits du jeune homme. Sans dire un mot, il porte délicatement la main de sa compagne à ses lèvres pour y déposer l'un de ces baisemains dont il est coutumier. Ce geste simple et familier met aussitôt la jeune femme à l'aise, faisant refluer la nervosité qui s'était brusquement emparée d'elle. Soulagée, elle laisse échapper un petit rire cristallin qui sonne comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Chat Noir.

Le regard de la jeune femme pétille à présent joyeusement, et Chat Noir ressent soudain un besoin urgent de retirer le masque qui dissimule encore les traits de sa cavalière. Il veut pouvoir admirer ses adorables taches de rousseurs, se délecter des innombrables expressions qui animent d'ordinaire son visage, admirer comment ses joues s'empourprent quand il l'embrasse.

Sans la quitter un instant du regard, le héros libère lentement sa main pour retirer le masque de sa compagne. Les pommettes rouge vif de Marinette offrent un contraste saisissant avec ses immenses yeux bleus, faisant ressortir ces derniers d'une façon qui est curieusement familière à Chat Noir.

\- « Princesse... », murmure-t-il d'une voix vibrante de désir.

Ce simple mot agit sur Marinette comme un électrochoc.

Comme mue par un ressort, elle se jette au cou de Chat Noir pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune homme l'étreint avec enthousiasme, la maintenant fermement contre lui et faisant langoureusement danser sa langue autour de la sienne.

Durant plusieurs minutes, le silence de l'appartement n'est plus troublé que par les doux gémissements que laissent échapper les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils échangent de fiévreux baisers.

Marinette fini par s'écarter légèrement de Chat Noir pour reprendre son souffle, et le jeune homme frisonne lorsque les brûlantes expirations de sa compagne viennent caresser ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle retrouve lentement ses esprits, la jeune femme prend soudainement conscience que durant leur étreinte, ses doigts se sont machinalement agrippés au col de son coéquipier.

A cette chemise qu'elle souhaite ardemment faire disparaitre.

Alors que son cœur bat à présent à un rythme étourdissant, Marinette promène ses mains sur le tissu et les descend lentement vers le premier bouton qui maintient encore l'encolure fermée. Le souffle court, elle lève le regard vers Chat Noir pour chercher son approbation. Son coéquipier hoche frénétiquement la tête en réponse, avec un enthousiasme qui fait sourire Marinette de satisfaction.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle défait un à un les boutons de la chemise de Chat Noir, tout en couvrant la gorge du jeune homme de baisers enflammés. Elle le sent tressaillir sous ses doigts lorsque ses ongles effleurent doucement sa peau.

Le héros laisse finalement échapper une brève expiration lorsque Marinette arrive au dernier bouton. Trop absorbée par sa tâche, cette dernière n'a pas noté qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis l'instant où elle avait commencé à le déshabiller.

Enhardie par l'idée que ses attentions soient suffisamment distrayantes pour faire oublier à Chat Noir de respirer, Marinette écarte les pans de sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse nu. La jeune femme pousse aussitôt un soupir admiratif face au spectacle qui lui est désormais offert. Elle avait jusque-là parfaitement conscience du fait que Chat Noir s'était étoffé avec les années, mais force est de reconnaître que son costume n'exagère en rien sa musculature et qu'aucun de ses fantasmes ne lui a manifestement rendu justice.

Marinette fait courir ses paumes sur le torse du jeune homme, caressant délicatement sa peau douce et chaude jusqu'à ses épaules pour achever de lui ôter sa chemise.

Tandis que celle-ci tombe à terre, Chat Noir glisse l'une de ses mains sous la robe de Marinette. Il fait lentement remonter ses doigts le long de sa cuisse avant de s'arrêter un instant, hésitant à poursuivre plus haut.

La réponse de la jeune femme à cet instant d'indécision est immédiate.

Elle l'embrasse farouchement, pressant son corps contre le sien pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Ravi de se soumettre aux muettes mais impérieuses exigences de sa compagne, le héros obtempère aussitôt. Sa main continue sa course, jusqu'à saisir fermement l'une des fesses de Marinette. Chat Noir est immédiatement récompensé par un gémissement de plaisir, qui résonne à ses oreilles comme la plus sensuelle des musiques.

Marinette l'embrasse à présent avec tant d'ardeur que le jeune homme peine à reprendre son souffle. Elle mordille ses lèvres, caresse sa langue avec la sienne, soupire, ondule instinctivement contre lui.

Et, prisonnière entre leurs deux corps, sa robe remonte de plus en plus.

Le cœur de Chat Noir bat maintenant avec tant de force que le héros n'arrive plus à distinguer le pouls de Marinette du sien. Les deux jeunes gens sont proches, très proches, plus proches que jamais, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant.

S'écartant un instant, Chat Noir jette un regard appréciateur au décolleté de la jeune femme, pressé contre son propre torse. Marinette est absolument charmante dans sa jolie robe bleue, mais cette dernière est définitivement de trop.

La main libre de Chat Noir monte fébrilement dans le dos de la jeune femme, cherchant à tâtons l'ouverture de sa robe. Devinant les intentions de son coéquipier, Marinette laisse échapper une légère exclamation avant de fermer les paupières et de chercher aveuglement les lèvres du jeune homme pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle sent des frissons de plaisir parcourir son corps comme de délicieuses décharges électriques, tandis que l'anticipation de ce qui va se produire fait déferler des torrents d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

\- « Chat... » soupire-t-elle d'une voix rauque, étourdie par ce déluge de sensations qui emporte sa raison au loin.

Alors que l'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus brûlante, Chat Noir achève de descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il fait rapidement glisser cette dernière le long des hanches de sa compagne et, alors qu'il recule légèrement pour contempler le résultat, le jeune homme se trouve pour une fois à court de mots.

Le ravissant ensemble de dentelle noire que porte Marinette ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination et le spectacle qu'elle offre est à se damner.

Le souffle court, Chat Noir tend une main tremblante vers elle pour suivre les contours de son soutien-gorge du bout des doigts. Marinette se sent sur le point de se consumer. Elle a beau être à présent presque nue, elle a chaud, terriblement plus _chaud_ que lorsqu'elle était encore vêtue de sa robe. Sous le regard et les doigts de Chat Noir, elle a l'impression que sa peau la brûle aussi sûrement que si elle était traversée par des torrents de lave, tandis que la chaleur entre ses cuisses devient presque insupportable.

Grisée par sa proximité avec Chat Noir, Marinette essaye de sortir de sa robe toujours empêtrée autour de ses chevilles. Mais son esprit est clairement ailleurs et sa maladresse légendaire la rattrape. Elle accroche malencontreusement le tissu en voulant lever son pied, vacille dangereusement sur ses hauts talons et ne doit son salut qu'aux vifs réflexes de Chat Noir qui la saisit fermement par la taille avant qu'elle ne chute au sol.

\- « Merci, chaton », lance-t-elle avec un petit éclat de rire contrit. « Il faudrait je les enlève avant ça ne finisse en catastrophe », poursuit-elle en désignant ses chaussures d'un geste de la tête.

\- « Je suis d'accord », approuve Chat Noir en souriant chaleureusement.

Avec l'aide de son partenaire, Marinette s'écarte de sa robe avant de se percher élégamment sur l'un des accoudoirs de son canapé. Chat Noir s'agenouille face à elle et fait malicieusement courir ses mains sur ses jambes, jusqu'à atteindre les lanières qui enserre ses chevilles. Alors qu'il retire les chaussures des pieds de la jeune femme, il hausse un sourcil amusé en remarquant le coloris de son vernis à ongles.

Un vert électrique. _Son_ vert.

\- « Jolie décoration », murmure-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de la pique qu'elle lui a lancé un peu plus tôt sur le choix de sa voiture. « J'adore la couleur. »

\- « Idiot de Chat », réplique-t-elle affectueusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, le jeune homme se débarrasse hâtivement de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Il se relève ensuite, aussitôt imité par Marinette. La jeune femme ne manque pas de remarquer comment son coéquipier la dévore du regard et se délecte de l'expression admirative que n'arrive pas à dissimuler son masque.

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi belle et puissante.

Encouragée par une confiance en elle digne de celle de son alter-égo héroïque, elle tend les doigts vers le pantalon du jeune homme, jouant malicieusement avec sa boucle de ceinture.

\- « Je suggère qu'on enlève ça aussi... », lui ronronne-t-elle d'une voix voluptueuse, tout en plongeant fermement son regard dans le sien.

\- « Oui, s'il te plait », souffle Chat Noir d'une voix haletante.

Une lueur espiègle danse dans les yeux de Marinette qui prend tout son temps pour défaire la ceinture et les boutons qui retiennent encore le pantalon de son coéquipier. Chat Noir a posé ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne, sans oser pour autant s'approcher trop près d'elle de peur de ralentir encore sa tâche. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue à chaque fois que les doigts de la jeune femme frôlent sa peau, luttant contre la folle envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis, au bout de ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Marinette met fin à son supplice et le libère enfin de son pantalon.


	7. Chapter 7

A présent simplement vêtu d'un simple boxer, Chat Noir écarte son pantalon du pied sous le regard appréciateur de Marinette. La jeune femme doit désormais reconnaitre qu'elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de le traiter de fanfaron lorsqu'il plaisante à propos de son physique de rêve. Entre ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux d'un vert limpide et le charme presque magnétique qu'il dégage, Chat Noir lui offre une vision qui a clairement de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes durant les mois, voire les années à venir.

Comme envoûtée, Marinette s'approche de son coéquipier sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsque son souffle chaud caresse son visage qu'elle réalise soudain à quel point ils sont de nouveau proches. Machinalement, elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou de Chat Noir et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt, passant une main entre les omoplates de Marinette et une autre autour de sa taille afin de la plaquer contre son corps presque nu. Il lui rend ses baisers avec autant d'intensité que si sa vie en dépendait, laissant à peine à la jeune femme le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

L'espace d'un instant, Marinette n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Elle sent tellement, _tellement_ de peau nue contre elle que son cerveau n'arrive à se focaliser sur rien d'autre que le fait qu'elle soit dans les bras de Chat Noir. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'onduler instinctivement contre les hanches de Chat Noir, contre ce renflement qui lui confirme une fois de plus tout l'effet qu'elle fait à son coéquipier. Ce geste involontaire ravive de plus belle l'incendie qui couve entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

\- « ...ambre... », halète-t-elle entre deux baisers brûlants. « Allons... dans... ma chambre... »

\- « Ok », murmure Chat Noir d'une voix rauque. « Je te suis. »

 

 

 

 

Marinette s'écarte légèrement de son coéquipier, gardant un instant ses mains sur ses épaules le temps de s'assurer que ses jambes chancelantes ne la trahissent pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Chat Noir et l'attrape par la main pour l'entrainer en direction de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme la suit sans dire un mot, luttant péniblement contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la déposer plus rapidement sur son matelas. Jamais son self-control n'a été autant mis à l'épreuve tant Marinette l'attire. Le léger parfum qu'elle laisse dans son sillage l'envoûte, le langoureux balancement de ses hanches l'hypnotise et la façon dont sa peau pâle tranche avec la dentelle noire de ses sous-vêtements ne fait qu'embraser son imagination.

Marinette franchit le pas de la porte de sa chambre, Chat Noir sur ses talons. Elle le fait aussitôt pivoter sur lui-même avant de le pousser doucement contre son lit, le forçant à s'asseoir quand ses genoux buttent contre le bord du matelas. Elle se penche vers Chat Noir pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, ses mèches brunes caressant au passage les joues du jeune homme. Ce dernier lève les mains vers elle dans l'intention manifeste de l'attirer vers lui, mais Marinette se redresse aussitôt.

\- « Un instant, chaton », l'interrompt-elle en souriant, tout en posant malicieusement un doigt sur son torse pour le garder à distance. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle recule de quelque pas, puis rougit légèrement en surprenant le regard que lui lance Chat Noir. Le spectacle qu'elle lui offre est manifestement très loin de lui déplaire et Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir aussi bien flattée qu'intimidée par son expression admirative.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Marinette se dirige vers sa table de chevet le plus naturellement possible, tandis que son coéquipier continue de la dévorer des yeux.

Elle ouvre un tiroir d'une main tremblante pour y chercher une boîte de préservatifs qui y prend la poussière depuis bien trop longtemps. La jeune femme tâtonne quelque peu puis fini enfin par la trouver, dissimulée derrière un nécessaire de couture et une pile de vieilles cartes d'anniversaire.

La boîte paraît presque neuve, ce qui en dit hélas long sur sa vie – ou plutôt son _absence_ de vie – sentimentale durant ces dernières années. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'ouvrir, une pensée glace soudainement le sang de Marinette.

Oh non. Non, non, non. Pas ça. Pas _maintenant_.

Retenant un juron, la jeune femme tourne et retourne frénétiquement la boîte dans tous les sens à la recherche de la date d'expiration. Cela fait tellement, _tellement_ longtemps qu'elle a acheté ces préservatifs qu'elle ignore s'ils sont encore utilisables. Avoir Chat Noir presque nu dans son lit et de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre immédiatement leur soirée ? Hors de question. Sa santé mentale ne survivrait certainement pas à une telle frustration.

Alors que la panique commence à la gagner, Marinette finit par trouver enfin une série de petits chiffres sur le côté du paquet. Elle doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour la lire, peinant à la déchiffrer tant ses mains tremblent.

Deux mois.

Il reste deux mois de validité.

 _Sauvée_.

L'angoisse fait place à une délicieuse sensation d'euphorie et Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire soulagé.

\- « Princesse ? »

La voix de Chat Noir la fait aussitôt revenir à la réalité.

Marinette tourne la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'attend sagement, inconscient du drame qui vient de se jouer dans l'esprit de sa compagne. Son partenaire est à présent presque allongé sur le lit, buste à demi-redressé, prenant nonchalamment appuis sur ses coudes.

\- « Désolée », s'excuse Marinette en revenant vers lui. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait patienter trop longtemps ? »

\- « Pas tant que ça », la rassure son coéquipier avec un sourire espiègle. « J'attendais encore un peu avant de sortir les mots croisés. »

Marinette s'assied à ses côtés, posant un préservatif à portée de main.

\- « Des mots croisés ? » répète-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. « ça serait dommage, j'ai une meilleure idée d'occupation en tête... »

\- « Oh ? », réplique Chat Noir en haussant un sourcil faussement innocent, tout en se redressant pour se rapprocher d'elle. « Et bien, je ne demande qu'à voir. Je serais ravi de- »

Ses paroles se perdent lorsque Marinette l'interrompt d'un baiser. Elle aime son partenaire de tout son cœur, mais il parle décidément beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop.

Et à cet instant précis, Marinette n'a clairement pas envie de lui faire la conversation.

Heureusement, Chat Noir semble pour une fois disposé à faire un usage plus intéressant de sa langue. Il passe un bras autour de la taille de Marinette pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se met à l'embrasser avec ardeur. La jeune femme lui rend ses baisers avec enthousiasme, s'agrippant à ses épaules et laissant échapper de brûlants soupirs à chaque expiration.

Marinette sent soudain les doigts de Chat Noir remonter le long de son dos et ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation en devinant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Elle se cambre instinctivement, tout en lâchant un gémissement approbateur qui n'échappe guère à son coéquipier.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme, juste avant qu'il ne dégrafe son soutien-gorge d'un simple geste. Marinette prend une brève inspiration puis fait glisser doucement ses bretelles le long de ses épaules, offrant ainsi sa poitrine au regard de Chat Noir.

A ses mains. A ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme s'applique à explorer ce nouveau territoire, arrachant d'ardents soupirs de plaisir à Marinette. Perdue dans un océan de sensations plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, c'est à peine si la jeune femme remarque que Chat Noir la soulève et la fait doucement basculer sur le matelas.

Alors que son coéquipier s'allonge précautionneusement sur elle, Marinette sent de nouveaux torrents d'adrénalines déferler dans ses veines. Chat Noir la regarde comme il ne l'a jamais regardée auparavant.

Comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde.

Ses yeux d'ordinaire si clairs sont désormais curieusement sombres, ses pupilles dilatées de désir éclipsant presque le vert de ses iris. Fascinée, la jeune femme en oublie un instant de respirer, perdue dans ce regard à la fois si familier et si différent.

Marinette incline la tête pour embrasser Chat Noir dans le creux de son cou, se délectant du parfum de sa peau qui l'enivre à chaque inspiration. Ses hanches bougent instinctivement contre celles de son coéquipier, tandis que ses mains semblent désormais animées d'une vie propre. Elles courent sur les épaules de Chat Noir, s'attardent sur ses omoplates et descendent le long de son dos, partant à la découverte ce garçon qui accapare désormais tous ses sens.

Alors qu'elle poursuit ses explorations, Marinette sent son coéquipier laisser échapper un léger hoquet lorsque ses doigts jouent malicieusement avec l'élastique de son boxer. Ils s'y attardent un instant, puis s'en emparent pour commencer à le faire glisser le long des hanches du jeune homme.

Chat Noir s'écarte légèrement de Marinette pour lui faciliter la tâche, et une fois nu, se redresse pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il décoche un sourire complice à sa compagne, puis pose doucement ses paumes sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Marinette tressaille à ce nouveau contact. Son cœur bas si fort qu'elle n'entend presque plus que le sourd martellement de son pouls dans ses tempes. Elle sourit à son tour, hochant légèrement la tête pour encourager son partenaire à poursuivre. Les commissures des lèvres de Chat Noir s'incurvent un peu plus encore et le jeune homme commence à faire remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de sa compagne.

Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, effleurant parfois à peine la peau de jeune femme.

Et lui donnant envie de hurler de frustration.

Une lueur malicieuse danse dans les yeux de Chat Noir, confirmant à Marinette que cette progression méthodique est due à tout sauf de la timidité.

\- « Chat... » gémit-elle d'une voix haletante, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court à mesure que les doigts de son partenaire poursuivent leur avance.

\- « Un problème ? », réplique innocemment le jeune homme, ralentissant de plus belle l'avancée de ses mains.

\- « _Tu_ vas avoir un problème si tu continues de me torturer comme ça », réplique-t-elle d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

\- « Torture ? », relève Chat Noir avec un sourire espiègle. « A ce point ? »

\- « A ce point », rétorque-t-elle, retenant un grognement d'irritation en constatant que les doigts de son partenaire sont à présent presque à l'arrêt.

Heureusement pour elle, son coéquipier ne semble pas décider à la taquiner plus longtemps. Il se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sous son nombril tandis que ses doigts reprennent enfin leur course. Après ce qui semble être une éternité à Marinette, les mains de Chat Noir atteignent enfin sa taille. D'une main tremblante, il se débarrasse de la dernière pièce de lingerie qui préservait encore sa nudité avant de s'emparer du préservatif qu'elle avait ramené un moment plus tôt.

 

 

 

 

Chat Noir rejoint Marinette un bref instant plus tard, s'allongeant précautionneusement sur elle. Il garde son regard rivé au sien, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Mais les immenses yeux bleus de la jeune femme brillent comme une nuée d'étoiles et son sourire rayonnant confirme à Chat Noir qu'elle attendait ce moment avec autant d'impatience que lui.

Elle est belle, tellement belle, et tellement désirable.

Le cœur battant avec tant de force qu'il semble prêt à jaillir de sa poitrine, Chat Noir saisit Marinette par les hanches, le bout de ses doigts reposant sur le haut de ses fesses. Il ne lui faut ensuite qu'un lent mais déterminé mouvement de bassin pour que leurs deux corps se fondent enfin l'un dans l'autre. Les lèvres de Marinette s'arrondissent en un « o » muet tandis que le pouls du jeune homme s'emballe de plus belle.

_Enfin._

Chat Noir reste immobile une fraction de seconde puis se penche vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, paupières closes pour savourer plus profondément les sensations qui l'assaillent. La chaleur du corps de Marinette. Ses si séduisantes courbes qui épousent son torse. Le goût de ses lèvres et le parfum envoûtant de sa peau.

Soudain, Chat Noir sent les jambes de Marinette s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le plaquant fermement contre elle comme pour le défier d'essayer de s'en aller.

Mais jamais il n'a eu autant envie de rester à l'endroit exact où il se trouve à présent.

Il échange un nouveau et brûlant baiser avec Marinette, tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sous ses fesses tandis que l'autre se perd dans ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté. Puis, lentement, il commence à onduler contre elle, accompagné par les voluptueux mouvements de hanche de la jeune femme.

 

 

 

 

Les premières minutes que Chat Noir et Marinette passent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sont pleines de tendresse. Ils s'embrassent amoureusement et partent lentement à la découverte de leurs corps respectifs, laissant leurs mains vagabonder partout où elles le peuvent.

Mais bientôt, pour aussi sensuelle qu'elle soit, cette douceur ne suffit plus à Marinette.

A présent uniquement piloté par ses hormones, son cerveau la presse de continuer à alimenter cet incendie qui s'est installé dans son bas ventre et qui croit à chacun des lents mouvements de Chat Noir.

Bras passés autour des épaules de Chat Noir, elle accélère ses mouvements de bassin, enjoignant son coéquipier à en faire de même. Le jeune homme s'exécute aussitôt, faisant déferler sur sa compagne des sensations si intenses qu'elle en a presque le vertige.

Rapidement, Marinette ne sait même plus si c'est son cœur qui bat à tout rompre ou si c'est celui de Chat Noir qu'elle sent résonner jusque dans sa propre poitrine. Elle a l'impression que sa peau est à vif, que chacun de ses nerfs démultiplie la sensation des mains de son partenaire sur elle. Chaque baiser et chaque caresse de sa part est comme autant d'étincelles de plaisir, qui court-circuitent son cerveau et la font trembler d'excitation.

La langue de Chat Noir s'enroule langoureusement autour de la sienne, ses doigts agiles courent sur la moindre des courbes son corps, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Il lui en faut plus. Plus. Encore _plus_.

Plus de chaleur, plus de friction, plus de toutes ces délicieuses sensations auxquelles elle s'abandonne sans retenue.

Marinette halète à présent. Elle peine à reprendre sa respiration tandis que Chat Noir augmente encore le rythme. Les mouvements de bassin du jeune homme se font de plus en plus prononcés, tandis que son souffle irrégulier caresse la peau brûlante de sa partenaire. Marinette sent d'ardentes vagues de plaisir croître entre ses cuisses, se superposant l'une à l'autre jusqu'à atteindre une intensité presque insoutenable.

\- « Encore... », gémit-elle machinalement à l'oreille de Chat Noir.

 _Encore_.

Encore plus.

Plus fort, plus vite, plus vite, encore et encore...

 

 

 

 

Soudain, une ultime déferlante de plaisir s'écrase sur Marinette, emportant tout sur son passage.

Chat Noir sent la jeune femme se cambrer contre lui et enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos, tandis qu'elle laisse échapper voluptueux soupir. Elle reste un instant immobile, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, avant de finalement laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Marinette respire lourdement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant rapidement alors qu'elle tente péniblement de retrouver son souffle. Un lumineux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux trouvent ceux de Chat Noir. Elle tend une main tremblante pour caresser la joue du jeune homme, qui se penche aussitôt vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- « Chaton... », murmure-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, avant de serrer de nouveau le jeune homme contre elle.

Chat Noir dépose un léger baiser sur son épaule, puis reprend lentement ses ondulations. Il est heureux de voir sa Princesse satisfaite, mais il ressent toujours entre les jambes une voluptueuse tension qui ne demande qu'à être soulagée.

Et qui demande à l'être vite.

Grisé par la réaction de Marinette à ses attentions et par les brûlantes sensations qui l'assaillent, le jeune homme sait qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Marinette hoche la tête d'un geste approbateur et enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de Chat Noir pour l'embrasser langoureusement, avant de se remettre à bouger en rythme avec lui. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux, savourant le brûlant contact du corps de sa compagne et la lascive danse de sa langue autour de la sienne.

Et surtout, se concentrant sur cette délicieuse, si délicieuse friction qu'il ressent au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Le souffle court, Chat Noir ondule contre Marinette. Plus vite, de plus en plus vite.

\- « ...rinette », halète-t-il contre ses lèvres, accélérant encore le rythme.

Sa respiration devient si lourde que la tête lui tourne presque. Ses gestes se font de plus en plus frénétiques, ses muscles se tendent et son corps tout entier tremble sous l'effort.

Enfin, dans un ultime mouvement, ses hanches s'écrasent contre celles de Marinette tandis que la même vague de plaisir qui a précédemment emporté sa compagne l'entraine à son tour. Chat Noir laisse échapper un gémissement rauque, puis rouvre les yeux pour être aussitôt happé par le regard de sa compagne.

Les joues de Marinette sont d'un splendide rouge, ses pupilles dilatées de plaisir, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et jamais elle n'a été aussi belle. Chat Noir se penche vers elle, couvrant son visage de baisers aussi légers que des plumes.

\- « Marinette... », murmure-t-il avec adoration. « Ma Marinette... »


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux jeunes gens restent encore plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le lit. La délicieuse tension qui avait régné entre eux toute la soirée retombe doucement, remplacée par de légers bavardages et quelques éclats de rire alors qu'ils profitent en toute simplicité de l'instant présent.

Marinette a posé tête contre le torse nu de Chat Noir, s'en servant comme d'un oreiller improvisé, tandis que les doigts du jeune homme caressent paresseusement son épaule. Elle somnole presque, bercée par les puissants battements de cœur qui résonnent dans la poitrine de son coéquipier.

Soudain, Chat Noir étouffe un profond bâillement. Il se redresse péniblement, arrachant au passage un grognement de protestation à sa compagne.

\- « Je devrais y aller, Princesse », lui annonce-t-il d'une voix hésitante qui trahit à quel point il rechigne à partir.

Il n'a absolument aucune envie de quitter Marinette, mais il ne peut hélas guère se permettre plus d'imprudences. C'est déjà une chance inouïe qu'elle n'ait pas encore deviné qui se cache derrière l'identité de Chat Noir.

\- « ça ne serait pas une bonne idée que je m'endorme ici », poursuit-il. « Ce n'est... Je ne... »

D'un geste impuissant, il désigne le masque qui recouvre toujours ses traits.

En cet instant précis, le jeune homme se sent en proie à de lourds regrets. Pas d'avoir passé ce merveilleux instant avec Marinette, bien au contraire, mais de l'avoir passé avec elle en tant que Chat Noir.

Le cœur d'Adrien est dur à prendre car en dépit des convoitises qu'il inspire, il est presque impossible d'attirer son attention. Mais lorsque c'est chose faite, le jeune homme tombe amoureux vite, et fort. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un combat pour tomber sous le charme de Ladybug, et Marinette n'a eu besoin qu'une nuit pour s'emparer indéniablement de son cœur.

Seule sa Lady avait jusque-là réussi à lui inspirer de pareils sentiments.

Il voudrait revoir Marinette. Passer d'autres soirées en sa compagnie. L'inviter au restaurant, se promener en ville avec elle, tout ce qu'un super-héros ne peut décemment pas se permettre de faire au risque de la mettre en danger. D'ordinaire, Adrien se sent plus libre sous son apparence héroïque, mais là, il regrette plus que jamais que Marinette ne l'ai pas reconnu comme son ancien camarade de classe.

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été « Adrien » ce soir, et pas « Chat Noir ».

\- « Je comprends », répond soudain Marinette, le tirant brusquement de ses pensées. « Une identité secrète est faite pour rester secrète. »

Elle lui sourit avec tellement de tendresse que Chat Noir se sent tomber un peu plus amoureux.

Les profonds sentiments qu'il ressent pour Ladybug sont toujours là, bien sûr. Impossible d'effacer si facilement tout l'amour que lui inspire son extraordinaire partenaire. Mais le héros sait avec tout autant de certitude que Marinette a désormais elle aussi une place privilégiée dans son cœur.

Chat Noir se penche vers sa charmante compagne pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se redresse tout aussi vivement, craignant d'être tenté de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Comme jeter son secret aux orties pour une paire de jolis yeux bleus, par exemple.

\- « La salle de bain est tout de suite à droite en sortant de la chambre, si tu veux prendre une douche », poursuit Marinette avec un geste de la main. « La porte ferme à clef, tu ne risques pas de te faire surprendre. »

\- « Merci, Princesse », réplique Chat Noir en saisissant sa main pour y déposer un délicat baiser. « Même si je suis sûr que je peux te faire confiance », ajoute-t-il avec un malicieux clin d'œil.

\- « Méfie-toi, chaton », le taquine gentiment sa compagne tandis qu'il sort du lit. « On ne sait jamais. »

 

 

 

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marinette écoute distraitement le bruit de douche qui s'échappe de la pièce voisine.

A présent que l'euphorie du moment est retombée, la jeune femme réfléchit aux récents évènements avec tellement d'intensité que son crâne lui semble au bord de l'explosion. Elle ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Chat Noir et elle, pas une seconde. Mais manifestement, elle a lourdement sous-estimé l'impact que le fait de coucher avec son coéquipier pourrait avoir sur elle.

Au début de la soirée, tout semblait terriblement simple.

En tant que Ladybug, jamais elle n'a osé faire un pas en direction de Chat Noir de peur d'altérer irrémédiablement leur relation. En revanche, Marinette est quant à elle presque une étrangère pour le célèbre héros. En le croisant par hasard ce soir, elle a eu l'occasion inouïe de flirter librement avec lui et d'assouvir le fantasme de passer une nuit dans ses bras. Juste pour cette fois. Sans la moindre conséquence ni pour elle, ni pour lui, ni pour son éternel dilemme concernant ce qu'elle ressent pour Chat Noir et Adrien.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru.

Mais à présent, Marinette réalise qu'elle a été terriblement naïve en espérant compartimenter ainsi ses sentiments. Tikki lui répète régulièrement qu'elle est Ladybug avec ou sans le masque, et la jeune femme en est à présent plus consciente que jamais. Peu importe Ladybug, peu importe Marinette. Elle ne reste qu'une seule et unique jeune femme, qui n'arrive pas à imaginer comment elle pourrait revoir Chat Noir et faire comme si cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée.

Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais embrassée, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais tenue nue dans ses bras.

C'est impossible.

 

 

 

Marinette frissonne alors que son lit lui semble tout à coup terriblement froid. Regrettant la douce chaleur du corps de Chat Noir, elle se glisse sous ses draps à peine une poignée de secondes avant que le bruit de la douche ne s'arrête.

Son coéquipier revient dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau habillé. Il décoche un malicieux sourire à Marinette tout en secouant légèrement la tête pour faire voleter les dernières gouttes d'eau qui perlaient encore au bout de ses mèches blondes. La jeune femme se redresse, une main machinalement crispée sur le drap qu'elle tient contre sa poitrine, tandis que Chat Noir s'assied sur le rebord du lit et se penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- « Princesse », commence-t-il en s'écartant légèrement. « Je... »

\- « Attend ! », le coupe brusquement Marinette. « J-Je... Je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important. De très, très important, et il faut que je t'en parle maintenant parce que sinon je ne vais jamais en avoir le courage et je vais le regretter et je... je... »

Marinette s'interrompt un instant, peinant à trouver ses mots.

Jamais elle n'a été aussi nerveuse. Elle se demande avec angoisse si elle n'est pas sur le point de commettre une terrible erreur, mais elle ne voit sincèrement pas comment Ladybug pourrait se comporter naturellement avec Chat Noir après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et bien que le jeune homme n'ait pas (encore) conscience de qui se cache sous le masque de sa coéquipière, il ne manquera certainement pas de noter un changement dans son comportement.

Que Marinette le veuille ou non, sa relation avec son partenaire ne sera probablement plus jamais la même, et il faut à présent qu'elle l'assume.

Chat Noir se penche vers elle, saisissant sa main libre dans la sienne en signe d'encouragement.

\- « Hey, Princesse... », lui murmure-t-il d'une voix douce, tout en caressant machinalement sa paume du bout des doigts. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Prend ton temps. Je t'écoute. »

\- « Ok », réplique la jeune femme, tout en prenant de profondes inspirations pour tenter de contenir sa nervosité croissante. « Ok, ok, ok... Je... Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je... J'avais tellement peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous que je n'ai pas osé. Et je pensais que je pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était, je le pensais vraiment. Mais manifestement je n'y arrive pas. »

Surprenant une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Chat Noir, Marinette se retient de gémir de désespoir. A tant paniquer ainsi, elle ne fait probablement qu'empirer la situation.

Elle inspire, expire, inspire encore, le cœur battant avec tant de force que ses lourdes pulsations lui semblent emplir la pièce. Elle a la sensation terrifiante de se tenir face à un gigantesque gouffre et de s'apprêter à plonger dedans les yeux fermés, sans savoir ce qui l'attend en contrebas.

Et avant que son courage ne lui fasse définitivement défaut, elle se lance.

\- « Je suis Ladybug », lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

A peine le nom de son alter-ego a-t-il franchit ses lèvres qu'elle détourne, craignant de voir la réaction de son coéquipier.

Et s'il était fâché ? Déçu ?

\- « Ladybug ? », répète le jeune homme avec incrédulité.

Marinette décèle clairement de l'étonnement dans sa voix, mais aucune trace de colère.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle tourne de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Lentement, précautionneusement, osant à peine déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

Chat Noir la dévisage à présent comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, comme s'il était en train d'essayer de déchiffrer les secrets de son âme. Il scrute ses traits avec une intensité extraordinaire, y cherchant manifestement ceux de son héroïque coéquipière. Marinette se sent nue sous son regard inquisiteur, plus nue encore qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras.

\- « Ladybug », reprend-elle d'une voix émue. « Je sais que j'aurais probablement dû te le dire dès qu'on a commencé à s'embrasser, mais... »

Marinette s'interrompt de nouveau, renonçant à poursuivre ses embarrassantes explications. Le regard perçant de Chat Noir est toujours rivé à son visage, mais à son grand soulagement, un léger sourire commence à se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- « Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? », demande-t-elle timidement.

\- « Hein ? Non, pas du tout », répond immédiatement son coéquipier, tout en secouant machinalement la tête en signe de dénégation. « Je suis juste surpris », poursuit-il avec un petit rire. « Ça fait des années que tu me repousses chaque fois que j'essaye de faire un pas vers toi, alors je commençais à me dire que je ne t'intéressais vraiment pas. »

\- « Si ! » s'exclame aussitôt Marinette, avant de s'empourprer furieusement lorsque Chat Noir hausse un sourcil amusé. « Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste... C'est tellement compliqué ! », continue-t-elle avec de grands gestes de la main. « On est tous les deux des super-héros, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être distraits par quoi que ce soit. JE ne peux pas me permettre d'être distraite par quoi que ce soit. J'ai tellement du mal à gérer mes études, mes amis, ma famille, le Papillon, tout ça en même temps, sans en plus compliquer ma vie sentimentale. Les choses n'étaient déjà pas simples quand je ne m'intéressais qu'à Adrien », soupire-t-elle finalement en levant les yeux au ciel, « Mais non, il a fallu que je tombe aussi amoureuse de toi ! »

\- « Adrien ? », relève aussitôt Chat Noir.

Marinette sursaute violemment, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement de désespoir, luttant contre l'envie urgente d'aller s'enfermer dans son propre placard pour y mourir tranquillement de honte.

Certes, elle sait qu'elle a une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas contrôler ses paroles lorsqu'elle est sous l'effet du stress, mais pour cette fois, elle a tout de même fait fort. Parler d'un autre garçon à celui avec qui on vient de coucher n'est définitivement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, ni la plus délicate.

S'empourprant de plus belle, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, n'osant lever le regard vers Chat Noir.

\- « Adrien... », l'entend-elle dire d'une voix curieusement étranglée. « Adrien Agreste ? C'est de lui dont tu es amoureuse ? »

N'osant pas répondre à voix haute, la jeune femme hoche timidement la tête. Aussitôt, ses oreilles capturent le bruit d'un petit rire soulagé.

\- « Marinette... », reprend Chat Noir d'une voix douce.

Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, caressant délicatement sa peau nue du bout des doigts.

\- « Marinette », reprend-il, « S'il te plait, regarde-moi. »

La jeune femme pousse un lourd soupir et relève enfin la tête pour poser les yeux sur Chat Noir.

Chat Noir qui a ôté son masque, révélant les traits d'Adrien Agreste.

La jeune femme reste un instant figée de surprise, fixant son premier amour sans dire un mot. Elle peine à assimiler l'information qui tente de s'imposer à son esprit, comme si ses neurones étaient soudain paralysés par la même stupeur incrédule que leur propriétaire.

\- « A...Adrien ? », balbutie-t-elle finalement, retrouvant à la fois l'usage de la parole et de son cerveau.

\- « Ma Lady », approuve le jeune homme avec sourire timide.

\- « Tu...Tu es... Chat Noir ? », poursuit-elle machinalement, plus par nécessité de poser des mots sur cette absurde réalité que pour avoir une ultime confirmation.

Car Adrien est Chat Noir, cela ne fait bien sûr pas le moindre doute.

Elle tend la main vers Adrien et passe doucement ses doigts sur son visage, suivant la ligne invisible de son masque.

La situation est absolument surréaliste.

Marinette est soudain prise d'une violente envie de se donner des claques. Tant d'années à avoir le cœur écartelé entre deux garçons, pour au final apprendre qu'il ne s'agit que d'une seule et même personne.

Alya a bien raison de la taquiner en lui disant qu'elle est un cas désespéré.

Adrien surveille la réaction de Marinette avec inquiétude, puis les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurvent doucement vers le haut à mesure qu'un sourire joyeusement incrédule se dessine sur le visage de la jeune femme. Après de longues secondes, la main de sa compagne quitte finalement ses pommettes pour se glisser derrière sa nuque, puis Marinette se penche vers lui pour appuyer délicatement son front contre le sien.

\- « Chaton... », murmure-t-elle doucement, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Adrien reste un instant interdit, puis passe ses mains autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

\- « Ma Lady... », soupire-t-il à son tour une fois que le doux baiser de sa partenaire prend fin.

Marinette laisse échapper un joyeux petit rire et jette bras autour des épaules d'Adrien, toute modestie oubliée alors que le drap qu'elle tenait jusque-là contre sa poitrine retombe autour de ses hanches. Elle enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de son coéquipier, tout en pressant de toutes ses forces le jeune homme contre son cœur.

Bien des années plus tôt, il lui aurait certainement fallu plusieurs jours – voire plusieurs semaines – pour se remettre d'une pareille découverte, mais à l'heure actuelle son soulagement est tel qu'il l'emporte sur toutes les crises de paniques qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Les deux garçons de sa vie n'en sont qu'un, et l'affection qu'elle ressent pour lui semble partagée.

Jamais elle n'aurait espéré avoir autant de chance.

\- « Oh, je suis tellement contente que ce soit toi ! », s'exclame-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- « Moi aussi », réplique Adrien, tout en déposant d'amoureux baisers sur ses tempes. « Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux. »

Marinette a le cœur en fête.

Elle se sent tellement, tellement heureuse qu'elle a l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice de bonheur vient d'exploser au creux de sa poitrine, diffusant de douces étincelles de joie jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son être.

Alors que Marinette savoure cet instant de pure félicité, une pensée lui vient soudain en tête. Elle s'écarte légèrement d'Adrien, plongeant son regard dans ses envoûtants yeux verts.

\- « Heu, du coup, je me disais... », commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Maintenant que je sais que tu Chat Noir, ce n'est peut-être plus la peine que tu partes tout de suite. Enfin, je... je veux dire, si tu veux, tu peux rester cette nuit. Et si tu n'as rien de prévu, on pourrait même sortir ensemble demain. Aller au cinéma ou au resto, ou les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Marinette a aussitôt la surprise de voir ses pommettes s'empourprer légèrement. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Adrien en train de rougir. Et encore moins Chat Noir.

Puis, lentement, un sourire solaire se dessine sur le visage du jeune homme. Il laisse échapper un joyeux éclat de rire et se penche vers Marinette pour déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- « J'en dis que j'adorerai ça, ma Lady. »

 

*** FIN ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : 
> 
> Youpi, cette fic est enfin finie :D ! *hurle de joie, de soulagement, court partout avant de s'effondrer sur un canapé*
> 
> C'était ma première incursion dans le monde des fics matures, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) . N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis très curieuse d'avoir vos avis vu que je n'avais jamais rien écrit dans ce genre. De mon côté, ça a été très sympa d'imaginer l'histoire mais ça a vraiment été un gros, gros, GROS challenge pour moi de l'écrire xD . Je crois que chaque chapitre a été réécrit 3 ou 4 fois avant la version finale tellement j'avais du mal à faire ce que je voulais xD ! Et je suis aussi contente d'avoir fait du Marinette/Chat Noir parce que j'aime bien leurs interactions mais je n'arrivai pas à imaginer une histoire qui me plaise avec eux. 
> 
> Bref, merci énormément de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée pendant l'écriture de cet fic et encore une fois j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu :) .


End file.
